Living
by oddrose
Summary: Daryl finds Beth after she is kidnapped. With Judith in tow, they begin their journey to find a place they can call home, all while avoiding walkers and wicked men. Feelings arise and new relationships are tested. Will Beth and Daryl end in romance or disaster?
1. Discovery

Daryl never had a problem with blood. The warm, thick, crimson liquid never made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. The fumes of copper never made his stomach twist in a way he was worried he might vomit. It was all natural to him. Blood was just an innocent substance in the world.

That was before he joined Joe's group.

Daryl's knuckled grew white on his crossbow as he tried not to hear the screams of the middle-aged man. His stomach heaved while he tried to ignore the sound of metal against bone, the man's desperate pleas to God. If the situation was anything different, Daryl might have laughed. God didn't do anything for the world when it collapsed. Why was this man any different?

He wasn't sure why he felt sorry for the man or his family who laid dead beside him. Daryl wouldn't have believed he had anything left in him. Not after loosing everything. Home. Friends. Family.

Beth.

Daryl's heart gave a squeeze and he had the urge to sink to his knees, to put a bullet straight in skull. Make it go deep and tear away the part of his brain that remembered everything about her. Her eyes, bright with the light color of blue and hope. Her ponytail that would sway in the wind. Her voice, a beautiful sound that seemed to dance in his head.

_"You are gonna miss me so bad when I'm gone, Daryl Dixon."_

Beth was gone.

Joe appeared at his side, brandishing a crimson knife. The man was still alive, but the screams had stopped. A gurgling noise came from his direction.

"You look a 'lil sick there partner," Joe grinned. "Not backing out on us are we?"

"No," Daryl mumbled, glancing back at Joe's boy who were watching the conversation. "This just isn't really my thing."

Joe laughed, a sound that had Daryl's instincts telling him to high tail it into the woods, but he stayed put.

"It will be. Soon, you'll be just like us."

That thought didn't comfort Daryl, although he supposed it didn't matter what he did with life now. After the prison fell, his job had been to find their friends, who were most likely already dead, and to protect Beth. The way he figured it, since he failed at both, that life was over now. If his new calling was to watch for walkers while a group of psychopaths cut up people, he would take it. He didn't deserve any better.

Joe and his boys didn't let the man die for another hour. In the last few minutes of daylight they tour apart the camp, taking anything they could make use of. Daryl tried not to see the three bodies; the man, woman, and young son. He tried to ignore the pang of guilt rising in his chest. What had he become a part of?

They didn't stop to rest that night. Daryl was figured it had to do with the kill they all just took part of. They were all too riled up now.

"Know what I would kill for just about now," one of Joe's boys yelled to the group, Roy or Rick or something.

There was a chorus of answers as they stomped through the trees. Daryl was sure they were attracting every walker within 10 miles.

"What would that be m'boy?" Joe hollered back from his spot in the lead.

"A youngin' and pretty one at that!"

Daryl's jaw tightened and he kept his mouth shut. Shooting an arrow through this guy's head would likely bring the whole group right on top of him.

Several whistles and cackles went through the night and he continued.

"I went one young and tiny. One with a set of lungs on 'er! And blonde-I like them blondes."

This time Daryl came to a complete stop, his heart racing and his fingers twitching on his crossbow, but it went unnoticed. At the same time, Joe stopped and held up a hand. Slowly and quietly, the group came to where he was standing. They were on top a small hill. Below them was group that didn't look too different from their own. Six men stood around an open fire and Daryl counted four standing the perimeter, with loaded weapons. There was also a small cabin, but no telling how many men were hauled up there.

"Ready for some more fun boys," Joe whispered, maliciously. "Oh and look there Roy. You got your wish."

Daryl followed Joe's gaze and he swear he stopped breathing. In the dark surrounding the fire, tied to a tree, was the petite body of a young girl. Daryl would know that blonde hair anywhere.

"Fuck!" he spat, glaring at the clearing.

"Somethin' wrong boy?" Joe asked.

"Jus' eager is all," Daryl responded, still glaring.

Joe smiled, showing all his brown, rotten teeth. "Knew you would get the feel of it."

* * *

Beth's hands hurt. Her cheek hurt. Her ribs hurt. Everything hurt.

Roughly tied ropes burned her wrists and the metallic taste of blood filled her mouth. The first couple nights she cried, but that only got her into more trouble. She learned the best way to not get hit was to keep her mouth shut. It was hard though, not crying. Her heart ached; ached harder than it ever had her whole life. When the walkers came, she had family and friends standing beside her. When the prison fell she had Daryl. Now, in one of the most dangerous and terrifying situations she'd ever be in, she had no one.

Her ached for her sister, wherever she may be, that she would probably never see again. Heck, she probably wouldn't see _anyone_ after a couple more days. These men would just do away with her like she had seen them do the others. They had their way with them, then left them for the walkers.

And she was next.

Beth's thoughts lingered on Daryl and her heart gave a squeeze. Oh, Daryl. She hoped he wasn't looking for her. If he did, he wouldn't have a chance against all these men.

A crashing came from the woods, but Beth ignored it. It was just the scout group coming back like they did every night. They were the ones who took her nearly a week ago.

"Whacha got for me men?" James said, lumbering out of the cabin clapping his hands together.

James was the leader. At least, Beth was pretty sure he was the leader. He was big and, in a nutshell, scary. James always got the girls first before he let the other men have them. He also surveyed everything the scouters brought back. Beth prayed he wouldn't come near her tree tonight.

"Nutin good."

Beth couldn't see who answered. They had her tied facing the fire and cabin; too tight to look any other way.

"Alls we found was a pathetic excuse for a group. One big black guy, two 'lil uns, and a woman."

James eyes lit up and he sauntered to the men, who were now in Beth's line of sight. They carried nothing, except one had a bag over his shoulder. She could have sworn she saw something move in it.

"A woman? Thats a good find."

"Nah, you wouldn't want 'er. She was old and used up. Nothin' like that purty thing we got. We took care of 'em. Didn't have any thing to take though."

Suddenly, there was a cry. Not from an animal or any adult, but a baby cry. Beth jerked so hard, she nearly cried out from the pain in her ribs.

She knew that cry.

"Damn, nearly forgot it was in there," mumbled the man with pack. He took it off and Beth realized it was a sling; a sling carrying a baby.

"What the fuck is that," James demanded, stepping up to the man.

"Ya know how I feel about the babies James. Couldn't do it. Couldn't leave it. Brought it here so you could."

Beth couldn't believe her eyes. It was Judith. Judith that Beth had spent so long caring for and loving. Judith that brought light into this dark nightmare they all lived in. Judith that Beth had cried for when the prison collapsed. It was Judith and they were going to kill her.

James waved his hand toward the building. "Go leave it it in there. If any walkers come we can use it to distract them. When your done, go on watch."

Beth swelled with relief. Judy was safe for now, but it wouldn't be long before this group of sick men got tired of a baby. She was sure the first time she started crying, they would do away with her.

Her thoughts didn't linger on Judy long. Moments later, one of the men on watch took stand by her. She tried to scoot farther away, but the rope was too tight.

"I'd be lookin' a bit more upset if I were you girl," the man sneered, not looking away from the dark woods. "Big man will take you tonight, then we all get a share."

Acid churned in her stomach, but she pushed it away. She probably get another kick in the ribs if she vomited.

All the men surrounded the fire, even James. Oh how easy it'd be for her to sneak away, sneak away in the dead of night. If only the man wasn't standing by her and now Judith was here. There was no way Beth could leave without her.

A few minutes later, the man started speaking again.

"Its been awhile since I had a good piece of tail. You look you'll do a lot of cryin'. Thats good. I like it when they scream and cry."

Beth kept her face forward and tried to keep her lip from quivering.

"Don't ignore me, bitch!"

The heavy sole of his shoe collided with her side. Beth let out a wail of pain, tears leaking from her eyes. If her ribs weren't cracked before, they definitely were now.

"Luke!" James yelled from the fire. "Don't go damaging my goods now!"

"No sir," Luke yelled back. "This fucking bitch deserved it."

Suddenly, right as Beth turned to the man, an arrow shot through the middle of his head. The attack had been so quick and silent, no one from the fire looked up; not even when Luke's body hit the ground.

Beth stared at the arrow lodged in the man's skull and couldn't help the smile that tugged on her lips.

* * *

**Reviews please :)**


	2. Reunited

**Onward to chapter two :)**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Daryl lowered his crossbow as the man fell. Joe was taking his men behind the trees closer to the fire, while he had offered to take out the scouts. The other three were dead. He'd done it so quick and silently no one knew three men had been dead for several minutes.

He cursed at himself for not taking out the one by Beth first. After he kicked her, Daryl wanted to do more to him than just kill him. He wanted to make him pay.

Crouching low under the brush, he crawled to Beth's tree. Up close, his stomach lurched and fire coursed through his veins.

Her eyes were purple and her shirt was torn in several places. Blood leaked from the corner of her mouth and he was sure she had a couple of broken ribs.

He wanted to rip these men apart. He wanted to hold them over a fire and watch them burn. He wanted to throw them to a herd of walkers. Daryl wanted Joe to take care of them. He wanted Joe to do his dirtiest, but right now they weren't his concern.

Ducking behind her tree, out of the line of sight, he whispered to her.

"Hey there pretty girl."

Beth gasped, then winced, trying to turn her head.

"Daryl!" Her voice was heaven to his ears, but he could tell it was hoarse with pain.

"Shh," Daryl lightly touched her arm. "There's a group of men about to attack. I'm gonna cut you outta here and we're gonna run. As fast as you can, you here me?"

"Wait, no!" she whispered harshly. "Judith! Judith is in the cabin. You have to get her first, then cut me out. If they see I'm gone and we'll have no chance of getting her."

"Judith-but-when," Daryl spluttered. Besides Beth and Rick, Daryl cared for Judith most. She was his 'Lil Asskicker after all. Knowing Beth was right, he reluctantly crawled away from her and to the back of the cabin.

Beth kept her eyes forward, not wanting to give Daryl away, when all of the sudden a shot rang out through the night.

One of the men from the fire fell over. There was a moment of silence, then all hell broke loose. Men jumped from the treeline and attacked the group. Beth began to duck her head, not wanting to see anymore blood, when suddenly her ropes fell loose and she was jerked up by her shirt.

She winced and knew it wasn't Daryl who had her.

"Well, look what we got here," a man she didn't recognize sneered.

He was stout and big, with wild eyes and an unnerving smile. The hairs on Beth's neck stood up and she wanted nothing but to be away from him. From all of this.

"Go away-" she began, trying to push, but he shoved her against the tree, shoving his hand over her mouth while the other hooked into the top of her jeans. His body, too warm and sticky, pressed tight hers.

"I'm gonna have me a good time fuckin'-" he stopped and Beth gasped as she saw, for the second time that evening, and arrow connect with the side of his head. She pushed his slack body away and turned to see Daryl, with a bundle in one arm and his crossbow raised in the other.

"Daryl-" she began, but he shoved Judith into her arms and scanned the scene in front of them.

"No time. Run. Now."

She didn't need to be told twice. Ignoring the stabbing pain in her side, she clutched Judith and ran as fast as her abused body allowed her into the woods. She could hear Daryl behind her, but couldn't tell if they were being followed.

It was at least an hour before Daryl allowed her to stop. He clutched her elbow and spun her around. Her blue eyes, bright with fear, settled and she sat down, clutching Judith as if her life depended on it.

Beth never stopped amazing Daryl. Here was a girl, broken inside and out, and never once did she question him, ask if they would stop soon, or complain about her own pain. She was tough through and through.

Daryl leaned against a tree, crossbow still ready, and tried to listen over Beth's ragged breath.

"Ya'll right?" he asked her hoarsely, watching the way she clutched her chest.

"Daryl, this is the best I've been in a week." She looked up at him slowly, her blue eyes scanning him over. His breath caught in bis chest and looked away.

Damn, he hated how easily she could do that; how easily she could make his chest ache with a longing he didn't understand.

"Judy?"

"She's fine," Beth answered, peeking into the wrapped blanket. A crease appeared in between her brow and looked back up to Daryl.

"How are we going to feed her?" she asked hurriedly. "We don't have anything."

Daryl groaned and ran a hand through his hair. "Fuck I didn't think of that. There's a town not too far away. I passed by it a couple days ago with the group. We can make it there tonight."

Beth nodded and stood up. "Lets go."

Never stopped amazing him; not even for a minute.

* * *

Hours later, Daryl was pretty sure God hated him.

Rain pounded on them, soaking them straight to their bones. Lighting flashed and thunder boomed, louder than a cannon, all while the wind whipped their faces so hard it burned. Daryl walked in front of Beth, trying to cover her the best he could from the wind and rain, but it was no use. Judith screamed in Beth's arm and Beth clutched her against her chest tighter.

"Almost there!" Daryl shouted over his shoulder. He wasn't even sure if Beth could hear him.

His foot hit asphalt and he realized they had come to a road. Up ahead, was the downtown area of small town. Windows were blown out of most buildings and he was loosing hope he would find a place for Beth to rest when he saw an old apartment building, in good shape, down the road.

Beth was near the end of her rope. Her body ached worse than ever. Her head, throbbing with exhaustion, kept drooping and she was worried she might drop Judith any moment. The rain was ice against her skin and she shivered, unsure if her teeth would ever stop chattering.

Daryl noticed, and after sweeping the road for walkers, slung his crossbow on his back. Turning quickly, he scooped Beth, along with Judith, up in arms and hurried to the doors of the apartment.

"What are you doing?" Beth asked, her face tucked in his chest.

"Keeping you from dying," he mumbled.

As Daryl approached the apartment complex, he froze. A fence surrounded it, with large, metal wired gate. Several men stood on the other side, but when they caught sight of him, they immediately opened it from the inside.

Daryl's instincts told him to back away, to find somewhere without other people. This new world had created a whole different monster beside walkers and Daryl had a first hand encounter with them.

He looked down at the freezing girls in his arms and ran inside the gate. It closed with _clang_ behind. A young man appeared at his side, armed with a rifle, and pointed ahead to the doors.

"Right in there!" he shouted, over the deafening sound of thunder "They'll take care of you!"

Daryl nodded and set Beth on her feet. Clutching her hand that didn't have Judith, they entered the building and stepped in a room lit with candles. An older woman stood behind a desk and stood up immediately as they entered.

"Oh my goodness, you poor dears!"

Judith had stopped crying but was fussing into Beth's neck. Beth smiled at the woman, but Daryl eyed her nervously.

"What is this place?" he demanded.

"This is Nadia. We're a survival community. We've been here since nearly the beginning of it all," the older woman explained. She was now flipping through a large book on her desk. "There's about thirty of us in all. People come and go so I've lost count."

Daryl looked down at Beth, but he couldn't tell what she was thinking.

The woman must have found the page she was looking for because she stopped and picked up a pencil.

"There, now we have a very nice set up here. Water from a well is connected to the plumbing. Garden out back with a few chickens. Hunting group that goes out every couple days and a watch group. Fence has lasted all of two years. People are allowed to come and go as they please, as long they pull their own weight."

Beth still hadn't said anything. Daryl was sure she was waiting for him to take the lead.

"The only thing we're a bit strict on is rooms. Space is tight so we save family sized rooms for families, since they're so few. Nadia has several single person rooms though. Do you mind if I write your names down for record keeping?"

Daryl thought quickly and his hand found the small of Beth's back. He tugged her close to his side and kept his hand there, aware of Beth's small gasp.

"Dixon," he told the woman. "Daryl and Beth Dixon. Our daughter is Judith."

He didn't miss the look of surprise on her face as she wrote their names down quickly. He was nearly twenty years older than Beth and he knew it was obvious.

"Ages?" The woman asked.

"Twenty-three," Beth lied. "Daryls thirty-five."

Another minute later, the woman was handing them keys to a room. Daryl took them gratefully and gave her a nod of thanks.

"I'm sure you want to rest , but if you have anymore questions my husband will be here in the morning."

"Thank you ma'm," Beth smiled at her, before leaving for the hallway. The hallway was dimly lit, a candle at every apartment door. When they found the right room, Daryl went in first, crossbow ready, but it was clean. There was a bed, with sheets and pillows, and a couch. Bare, but the best either of them had had in a long time.

After the door shut behind them, Beth turned to Daryl.

"Why did you say we're married?" she demanded.

"Because I'm not having you sent to another part of the building. I want you here."

Daryl didn't want to admit how much he needed her here with him. Finding her was the single greatest thing that'd ever happened to him. He didn't want to loose her a second time.

"Get her settled," Daryl said to Beth, nodding to Judy. "I'll be back."

"Wait!" Beth reached out and clutched his arm as he turned. Daryl ignored the sparks that erupted through his body and turned his head towards her.

"Where are you going?" she demanded. "We just got here."

"The baby needs formula and you need some new clothes. Don't worry. The street is lined with stores. I'm sure some aren't completely looted."

Beth glanced down at the blood-stained, torn t-shirt she wore. Daryl was right about the formula. Judith was probably starving.

"Okay," Beth answered quietly, letting go of his arm. "Be careful."

Beth paced the room with Judith for the next hour, the ache in her bones even worse. When Daryl returned, he brought a large backpack with him, stocked with several cans of baby formula, clothes for Beth, and hot water from the kitchen.

He immediately fixed the bottle and took Judith from Beth.

"You need to change," he mumbled. "And get some rest. You've gotta be dyin' girl."

"You were running just as long as I was," Beth said, reaching for the clothes.

"But I know you didn't hardly sleep this last week," Daryl's face had turned dark and he didn't meet Beth's eyes. Laying Judith on the bed with her bottle, he walked to window, even though he couldn't see anything out of it.

"Lets just not talk about it," Beth said. She never wanted to relive what happened this past week and she didn't want to make Daryl feel any worse by telling him.

She turned away from Daryl to change her shirt, but he turned from the window as soon as the skin on her back was visible.

The bare back of Beth Greene was sight to marvel at and one Daryl had caught himself thinking about often. However, on this particular occasion, it made him want to kill something.

Beth's back was heavily spotted with black bruises, cuts, and burns. Fingertip bruises scattered the back of her neck all the way down past the line of her jeans.

She slipped the shirt on her head and turned, faced with the sight of Daryl, angrier than she had ever seen him. His hands were in fists at his sides and he was visibly shaking.

"What did they do to you?" he growled. "What did those fuckers do Beth?"

She took a tentative step towards him, close enough she could lay her head on his chest.

"I'm fine, Daryl. Look at me."

Daryl's arms shot out and constricted themselves around Beth's petite form. A sharp pain shot through her ribs, but she couldn't think of another place she'd rather be. She placed her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. His breath was coming out in rasps as he clutched onto her; clutched her with as much energy as he could muster.

She had no idea what she was doing to him.

She had no idea his body ached to be closer to her, closer than it already was. She had no idea how he longed to take away her pain; not only her injuries, but her mental pain as well. Daryl wanted to run those memories she would have of the last week out of her mind for good. She had no idea how much his life now revolved around her or how much he _needed_ her.

Beth Greene belonged to him.

"I see a girl that got herself beat, because of me."

"Daryl-."

"I shouldn't have let you leave alone. I chased the car, Beth. I chased it until a fork in the road."

"I know, Daryl," she said softly. "Its okay. You _saved_ me; me and Judith both."

Daryl's voice was hoarse. "I thought I lost you."

"So, I was right when I said you'd miss me." Beth's tone was light and she smirked up at Daryl, who, surprisingly, chuckled.

"You have no idea girl."

* * *

Joe sat in the small cabin, feet propped up on the small desk.

Angry and frustrated, he twirled the long in his hands. This night had gone to shit, complete shit. Unlike the quick raid they'd expected it to be, these men tended to be a bit more of a challenge. Joe lost three of six men tonight. It wasn't that he missed them. Men were easy to find, but men with talent were hard to come by.

Daryl had been a good fine. Joe was pleased when he had seemed so eager for this killin'. He would have hated having to do away with him if he didn't fit in. An expert tracker who wielded a crossbow with such accuracy you'd think he was born with it attached to his arm wasn't something you came by everyday.

"I tell ya," James spluttered, blood spilling from his mouth. "I don't have anymore supplies. Everything you found here is all we got."

Joe spun the knife one more time, then stood up in front of where James was bound on the floor. The rest of James's men were dead and the fun was beginning to wear off. Thunder rumbled in the sky and Joe wanted to get camp set up before the rain hit.

"Go get Roy!" he hollered towards the door to his men. "He should be done with his little bitch now. We'll finish her off with him."

"That little blonde I had tied?" James asked.

Joe smiled sickly at him and nodded. "The very same. Problem?"

"No, I only wish I could have finished her off myself," James spat.

A moment later, Joe's two men returned. Both looking apprehensive, one approached and spoke shakily.

"We-we found him back there in them woods Boss. Thought he was back with that bitch the whole time, but she's go-gone," he stammered. "Damn girl is gone."

The second man stepped forward and threw a black object on the floor. "This was lodged in Roy's head."

"God damnit!" Joe yelled as the thin, blood covered arrow rolled by his feet.

So, Daryl wanted to play a game; thought he could _fool_ Joe. After all the hospitality Joe had shown him and this was how Daryl repaid him. Well, he would show him. Judging by the circumstances, he probably had that little cute piece of ass with him too. He'd show her too and make Daryl watch.

"Whatever you're thinkin'," James said, trying to stand with both hands tied. "I want in. I want to show that fucking bitch a lesson she'll never forget."

Joe laughed, a cold, sick laugh, and tuned to his men.

"Get some rest boys. We got a good hunt ahead of us!"

* * *

**i'm really enjoying writing this! expect at least a chapter a week, but most of the time I should have them coming out quicker. let me know your thoughts! reviews please :)**


	3. A Garden for a Home

**Chapter 3**

Beth and Judith slept in the bed that night, while Daryl took the couch. Judith fell asleep as soon as her bottle was empty, but for Beth, sleep didn't come as easily. Even though exhaustion ravaged her body, she couldn't keep her eyes off Daryl's silhouette in the dark. She knew he wasn't asleep. Candlelight glinted off the crossbow clutched in his hand, eyes staring at the door.

It was like she was in a dream; some dark, twisted dream. Only hours ago, Beth had been strapped to a tree, molested and tormented by a group of wicked men. Her days were dark and lifeless and nights brought a fiery wave of pain and abuse. Near the third day, she had begun to lose hope she would ever get away. By the fifth, well, by the fifth she was nothing but an emotionless shell. There was nothing left for her. That was clear.

Then out of the darkness, days after all hope was gone, there was a flicker of light. Instead of the fire that swept her body every night, there was _warmth. _There was security. There was hope. There was Daryl.

Daryl was everything good. He was her protector, her rock in the sick world they lived in, and her best friend. Beth wasn't stupid. She knew Daryl didn't see himself that way, but she did. She knew the truth behind his tough guy exterior. She knew how much he cared and she knew how much she cared right back.

* * *

When Daryl woke up, there was sun streaming through the dirty, cracked window. Groaning and cracking his knuckles, he sat up on the musty couch. He hadn't planned on sleeping in this late. Daryl knew his body needed the sleep, but he didn't like to risk it. Especially with Judith and Beth sleeping across the room.

Daryl's eyes froze on the bed; the _empty_ bed.

God dammit.

Grabbing his crossbow and making sure his knife was secured at his hip, Daryl stormed out of the room. Passing the kitchen where he'd gotten Judy's hot water last night, he came to the front desk they'd been at before. An old man was seated there, who smiled even when Daryl fiercely approached him.

"There's really no need for that young man," he chcukled, nodding to Daryl's crossbow. "Its safe here."

"I'll be the judge of that," Daryl growled. "Where is she?"

"Your wife? She's out in the yard with the other women. No need to be upset about it."

Daryl sighed and rubbed his eyes. What was he going to do with her? They were God-knows-where and Beth decided to just wander around without him. Sometimes it surprised him she'd made it this far.

Getting directions from the older man, Daryl went out a door that lead out to the back of the building. He found himself in a large yard with trees and a well. The storm from last night left the ground muddy and branches hanging all over the place. The fence went down at least a couple hundred feet and Daryl could see the few armed men standing guard.

A few people could be seen picking up the larger of the branches, but Beth was with a group of women, each with their own washtub. Judith was sitting up next to her, smiling and playing with the blades of grass while Beth scrubbed some kind of heavy fabric.

They all looked up as the door shut behind him and Beth beamed. Wiping the dust off her pants, she picked up Judith and walked swiftly to where he standing. Daryl couldn't help but notice how nice it was to see her so happy. It didn't take anything but him walking out a door to make her whole face light up.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he whispered fiercely at her, ignoring his urge to reach out and embrace her. "We don't know these people."

Beth sighed and rolled her eyes. "Judy woke up hungry real early this morning. I didn't want her to wake you, so I took her out of the room to walk around. Just a bit ago, I met all these nice ladies."

Daryl didn't say anything. It wasnt much of an excuse and he still wasn't happy with her.

"I didn't know I was doing anything wrong," she mumbled, looking away.

Daryl gut twisted at the look on her face. Damn, he was a jerk to her.

"Just no more wandering off," he muttered. "Scared me to death."

Beth smirked and he tried not to smile back. Judith grinned and began playing with a strand of Beth's hair.

"So, I'm not in trouble?"

"Not now at least," Daryl told her gruffly.

Beth switched Judith over to her other hip and winced, grabbing her side.

"Ya'll right?" Daryl asked her, trying to keep all the worry out of his voice. He should have figured she'd be hurting today. It'd only been twenty-fours that she'd been out of that camp.

"It's just my ribs," she gasped, waving her hand. "One of those women, Meredith, got me some medical tape and wrapped me. Said everythings just bruised."

"She a doctor?" Daryl eyed the group of women, all laughing and doing the laundry together. No one particularly stood out as if they knew medical care, but these days you never could tell.

"Yeah, or at least, she was at some point."

Beth glanced around her, then took a step closer to him. Daryl's breath caught in throat at the sight of her blue eyes so close to his chest, staring up at him. He longed to reach his arms out and envelop her as he had done the night before. Daryl wanted to _feel_ her, every part of her; wanted to know what she tasted like. He couldn't remember a time where he'd longed for someone more. Beth had clawed her way into his head so deep, he wasn't sure of he'd ever get her out.

But she was nineteen. She was just a girl, an innocent, pure girl. He was Daryl. He was everything she wasn't and he be damned if he took away one of the last good things this world had left.

"They have medical supplies, food, fresh water," Beth whispered, her eyes hopeful. "If we had asked last night, we have found out they'd had things for Judy; formula and everything. This is a good place Daryl."

"You know we can't stay Beth," Daryl whispered. "I wish we could, but we made a run from Joe's group last night. He's not gonna like I killed one of his men. They'll be looking for us."

"How would they know it was you? They might just think you ran off."

Daryl shook his head. "No, I left arrows behind. There was no time to go back and get 'em. They'll know you and Judith are missing too. He's not a stupid man."

"So, what do we do?" Beth asked. "We can't stay outside, not with Judy."

Daryl thought for a moment and took a look at the fence. It was strong, stable piece of work. Joe would only have a few men left after last night's brawl and Beth could barely move her torso without nearly crying.

"We'll stay here a couple more days. Rest up and give time for your ribs to heal," Daryl decided. "Joe won't be able to take this place. He'd probably figure we're gettin' as far away from him as possible. He'll go right on by us."

Beth nodded and he could tell she was relieved. He knew Beth didn't like running. Even though she kept it hidden, Daryl knew she wanted a home, not a different campsite every night.

"We'll find another place," he told her. "I promise."

Beth smiled sadly, but didn't look convinced. "Maybe we can find the others. Maggie, Rick, Glenn...we can start all over together."

Daryl didn't want to remind her of the fact everyone else was most likely dead. He almost thankful for the sound of heavy boots against the ground. Turning, he was face-to-face with one of the men he had seen posted at the fence. He looked younger than Daryl, maybe mid-thirties, and had a rifle swung over his back.

"Hey there man, names' Michael," the man said, extending his hand.

Daryl threw his crossbow over his shoulder and grasped Michael's hand. "Daryl, and this is Beth and Judith."

"Oh, I've already met her." Daryl wanted to lodge an arrow in the man's forehead for the look he gave Beth. Even though Beth probably didn't see it, Daryl knew that look.

"We noticed your crossbow last night. We're a little short on men for guard duty. Think you might be interested?"

Daryl glanced back at Beth who smiled and nodded.

"Sure," he replied. "What do I do?"

Daryl spent the rest of the day learning about the complex. He met the rest of the men, which was surprisingly only six. He walked the fence, listened to their schedules, and learned their routines. He had to admit they had a good set up here. They all seemed to be well rational men who knew what they were doing. For a couple days of rest, Daryl knew they'd found a decent place.

In between the lectures, Daryl tried to keep his eyes off Beth. She spent the day in the yard, working in the garden or doing laundry. Judith could be seen crawling among the grass, keeping close to Beth's heels as she worked. Maybe it was the way the sun was shining off Beth's golden hair or the way the way her laugh rang out like a chorus of sweet bells, but his gaze kept finding her slim figure.

After agreeing to do the graveyard shift, Daryl watched the back of Beth as she bent over to inspect some plant and before he knew it, he was staring at her ass like a teenage boy in high school. The muscles tightened in his stomach and his groin suddenly got very tight against his the front of his pants.

"Fuck," he muttered, shaking his head and turning away.

He couldn't keep his mind off her body the way he'd just seen it now. The image of his large, rough hands, that could most likely completely cover her small waist, gripping and holding her dominated his mind.

Daryl was in deep. He knew that now. Beth Greene was in his mind and he wasn't getting her out, whether he liked it or not.

* * *

Judith smiled and bounced on Daryl's lap, giggling and waving around a twig she'd found earlier that day. Giving her a small smile back, he turned back to the map he was studying.

They were in the large kitchen. Beth was at the counter getting them bowls of food and Judith's bottle. A group of women, that Daryl noticed were different from the one's outside earlier, sat at a table on the other side. Everyone else had taken their food back to their rooms.

"Have a plan yet," she asked, setting their bowls down and handing the bottle over.

"Nah," Daryl said, still looking over the map. "There's no towns labeled on here for miles. We'll just have to follow the road and hope we get lucky at night."

Except for the sound of Judith hungrily gulping down formula, they ate in silence. Daryl didn't look at Beth. He didn't want her to catch on to the feeling he had raging inside. The last thing he needed was her thinking he was some kind of pervert.

"I'd like to have a garden," she said, softly. Looking up, he finally met her gaze. "One day, when we've found the others and someplace permanent, I'd like to have a garden."

Daryl nodded, but didn't know what to say. He wanted to promise they would find the others, her sister especially. He wanted to promise her they would have a home one day, but he couldn't bring himself to do so. Instead, he decided he would just humor her for now.

"What would you plant?" he asked, through a mouth full of beans.

"Potatoes, cucumbers, tomatoes, and carrots to start," she smiled. "Then we could grow some fruit. I miss my peach trees. We could have some animals too."

Daryl didn't miss the _we_ and he felt his neck grow hot.

"Cows, goats, pigs, horses-."

"No horses, " he interrupted gruffly. "Your damn horse nearly killed me."

Beth laughed and shook her head. "If I remember correctly you didn't even ask to take her, so its your fault."

Daryl shot her a look, but she smiled right back. Judith banged her bottle against the table and Beth took her out of his arms.

"I'll take her upstairs," she said, looking out at the black window. "Its getting late."

Daryl had watch, so he wouldn't be seeing Beth until the morning. There was an awkward pause and he suddenly didn't know what to say. Was he supposed to tell her goodnight? Sleep well? Everyone here assumed they were married and he could tell the women in the room we're watching.

"Keep an eye on her," was all that came out. Beth nodded and left the room.

Cursing at himself, Daryl cleaned up their dishes and went outside for watch.

* * *

**not much. this chapter is mainly a filler and to show how Daryl is handling his growing feelings for Beth. any predications? comments? concerns? send me a message or review! thanks!**


	4. Bedtime

**warning! this will be a short chapter. mainly its just a filler and an insight to their developing relationship :) juicier things are to come though I promise! enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Daryl ripped his knife out of the eye socket of the walker. It looked liked it had been a man, but it was hard to tell. The hair was mostly gone, as well as half of its cheek. The gush of blood omitting from the wound covered his hand, but the walker fell down with a satisfying _thud_ on the other side of the fence.

"Sum'bitch," Daryl muttered, wiping the blade of his knife on his pant leg.

The night air was cool. A small breeze drifted away from the complex and he knew that's why walkers were suddenly showing up. The smell that several grown people gave off was just too tempting.

Daryl had already been out here for several hours. The two men he was with, Keith and Turner, were all right by him. Keith was the youngest, maybe thirty years old with thinning brown hair. Turner was closer to Daryl's age. They both handled walkers well and could do it quietly through the fence, something Daryl appreciated.

"Here," Keith's arm was outstretched and holding an old rag.

"Thanks," Daryl mumbled, wiping away the unnaturally dark ooze from his hand.

Turner had killed the last walker and now there was a line of bodies at the base of the fence. That was going to be a pain to clean up. The last thing Daryl wanted was a large fire that Joe and his boys would come investigate.

"We'll worry about in the morning," Turner spat. "I don't fancy being outside this fence at dark."

Daryl wanted to comment how long his group had lasted without fences, but he kept it to himself.

"We sure are glad to have you aboard, Daryl," Keith said as Daryl handed him the dirty rag. "With so few of us, this job gets exhausting."

"Glad I could help," Daryl muttered, beginning to walk fence line. "Need to train some of your women. Get them out here on watch."

"Nah," Keith answered. "Too busy. Most of 'em are pregnant."

Daryl was about to stop and ask why so many were pregnant, especially since there were over three times as many women here as men, but what they did with their social lives didn't concern him.

"How are your girls fitting in?"

"Fine."

Daryl continued walking away from them, but they followed. He wasn't trying to start small talk with these guys. No point since they'd be ditching soon anyway.

"You wife, Beth, is mighty pretty."

Now that made Daryl stop. Getting a good hold on his crossbow, he turned slowly to face both men.

"Yeah she is. Whats it to you?"

Daryl didn't miss the look they shared with each other, before beginning to walk back to their posts.

"Just statin' what a lucky man you are is all," Turner called back.

Daryl watched their retreating figures with suspicion. He didn't like the way men noticed Beth. They were right, of course. She was absolutely stunning, but in the state the world was currently in, that wasn't a good thing.

He finished his last hour of watch, swapping places with a man named Ben. Now, Ben Daryl knew he liked. Ben looked to be about his age and wasn't much of a talker. When he did speak, it was straight to the point. No fooling around with him.

After nodding to the older man at the desk, who had found out was Mr. Johnson, and hurrying down the hallway, he quietly snuck into their room. The last thing he wanted was to wake up the girls. However, the room wasn't dark like he assumed it would be. A single candle on the bed stand revealed Judith sleeping away in her wooden crib they had received from the complex's storage and Beth sitting straight up in bed, her arms wrapped around knees.

"Whatcha doin'?" Daryl whispered, dropping his crossbow on the couch and kicking off his boots.

"Bad dream," Beth mumbled. On closer speculation, Daryl could see her face was lined with tears and he froze.

He could track like nobody's business, live off roots and squirrel guts, and use the sun and stars as his map. Daryl had no problem shoving a knife through a man's chest, putting down a friend, and risking his life to protect his own.

Emotions is where he had trouble, specifically tears. His mind completely shut down when he saw the glistening water on Beth's cheeks.

Thankfully, before he was forced to talk, Beth's soft voice spoke up again.

"Would-would you c'mere?"

Daryl stared at her bright blue, Southern Belle eyes that were gazing at him from under her wet eyelashes. It was a look that would make every man in the South drop to his knees.

Slowly he walked to her side of the bed and before he had time to think, her small arms had gripped his own and pulled him down to her. Sobs erupted from Beth's chest as she buried her face into his shirt.

Completely stunned, Daryl had no idea what to do. Here he was, half-laying over Beth while she sob into his chest, and all he could think about was the fact he was laying over her in a bed.

"I'm sorry," she choked out, face still hidden. "I know its stupid, cryin' like this-."

"Stop it," Daryl interrupted her. He'd finally found his voice and discovered he had control over his body again. "You're not bein' stupid. Its alright."

He should have expected this. Beth was the strongest girl he knew, but she wasn't made of stone. Sooner or later, the events that took place the past week were going to catch up with her.

Not quite sure if he was doing the right thing, Daryl put one hand on her silky, blonde hair and the other he pushed in between the mattress and her lower back. Holding her close to him, closer than she'd ever been before, he rolled over onto his back. Beth was left laying against his side, sobs still racking her body.

Daryl kept his hands where they were. He had no intentions of ever moving them. Her tank top had ridden up, exposing just a couple of inches of precious skin. His thumb rubbed slowly, pushing softly into the skin of her back, while his other hand rubbed her hair.

Every part of his body was screaming at him to move, to make some distance, but he couldn't do it. It felt too right to have Beth here in his arms. At the moment, he didn't care he was nearly twice her age. Daryl needed this moment to last. Beth's sobs slowed and after a while, the only sounds were her heavy breathing on his chest. Daryl kept rubbing her back, hoping it was soothing her. He would keep his fingers there for as long as he could.

"I'm so sorry," she mumbled against his shirt.

"I said stop."

"But I am."

"Beth."

She turned her head to look at him. Her eyes were red and puffy and her cheeks were still damp. She'd even left that side of his shirt completely damp, but he couldn't remember a time he was more attracted to her.

He waited for her to sit, to break the sweet moment they shared, but she didn't move. With her head still turned to him, Beth curled her body closer and wrapped her arms around his torso.

"I know its silly, cryin' like that," Beth whispered. "Everything was just bottled up. The week I was lost, missing Maggie, Glenn, and my dad. I pray every night that I'll be able to see my sister again one day."

It was hard for Daryl to concentrate on what she was saying. As she spoke, she hooked one of her legs around his own and his heart nearly stopped beating. He wondered how she could do that. How she could nonchalantly be so physical with him while he nearly had a panic attack anytime she brushed by him.

"Be honest," she said. "Do you think we'll ever find the others."

After a moment's hesitation, he lied. "'Course we will."

Beth gave him a half-smile and laid her head down, snuggling up under his neck. "Don't lie to me, Daryl. It's okay to say you don't think we'll ever find them, but that's what you believe. I believe we will."

Daryl didn't think much of believing in things. He believed he could find Sophia. Rick believed Lori could safely have the baby. They all believed the prison was safe. Look where all that left them.

"Jus' get some sleep," he mumbled, the exhaustion of the day finally settling in.

Beth leaned over and blew out the candle, before settling back against his chest. She was asleep in moments, her frame embraced in Daryl's arms and her head tucked under his.

It was the best sleep Daryl Dixon ever had in his entire life.

* * *

**like I said, mainly a filler chapter :) more to come soon! comments, concerns, and reviews! thanks for reading!**


	5. On The Road Again

**Chapter 5**

Beth wandered the expanse of the yard, harvesting vegetables when possible. She missed this part of life: getting dirt under her nails, feeling the wet mouths of animals lick hay from her fingers, the sun beating down on her neck...she missed it all. Leaving this place was going to be difficult. The community feeling was something Beth craved. She'd already made a few friends and she didn't know how to tell them they were leaving the following morning.

Beth glanced back at Judith who was napping on a blanket in the shade. The afternoon was sun was slowly setting and she silently wished Daryl would get back.

Daryl had gone on a run to get things to prep for their leave. Beth didn't even want to think about running out of formula and Judith needed warmer clothes if they ever needed to camp.

"At this rate we won't have to make any trips all winter!" Susan shouted from her spot at the potato bushels. "I'll have to go next week sometime and find some medicine. Joni's due any day and she might need some pain killers."

"Its seems like most people here are due any day," Beth chuckled. Beth had noticed how many women were having babies and had young children. With so few men, Beth knew their husbands must have died but she had enough sense not to ask.

"You'll have to help me when the time comes," Susan suggested. "I could really use an assistant."

"Oh, um..." Beth set down her basket full of produce and squatted down next to Susan. "Daryl and I decided when we're leaving tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Susan's mouth fell and she drop her arm full of potatoes. "But you can't leave! You just got here."

"I know, but with my ribs feeling better we've decided to keep looking for our friends."

And run away from a crazy group of men, but Beth kept that part to herself.

"But we-we need you here!" Susan pleaded, grasping Beth's hand. "You don't know whats out there."

Beth smiled and gently took Susan's hand away from her own. "We'll be fine. Daryl won't let anything happen to me or Judith."

Susan gave her sad smile and brushed her auburn hair behind her ears. "I really think you should reconsider."

"I'm sorry, Susan," Beth said. They both stood up and Susan handed her the basket. "But I don't think anything will change Daryl's mind. He's set on leaving."

It was after dark when Daryl finally returned. He entered the room and their eyes locked for a few moments, before Beth blushed and turned back to the food she was packing.

They had woken up this morning with their bodies still entangled from the night before. The morning sun had taken away the courage Beth possessed the night before. She had quickly detached herself from Daryl's form and they had gone on with their day like nothing had happened.

"You were gone awhile. Everything go okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, had to take out quite a few of 'em walkers though. Hopefully no more show up before we leave."

Daryl flung the bulging bag he carried on the bed and went to pick of Judith who had pulled herself up in her crib.

"Hey Lil' Asskicker. When'd you start doing that?" She smiled and kicked as he picked her up.

"She did that for the first time today," Beth told him, going through the back he brought. "She's really getting big. Walking isn't too far away."

"That's the last thing we need," Daryl chuckled. He tucked Judy into one of his arms and came to join Beth.

"Wow, you really did find quite a bit."

Daryl had brought back several cans of formula, enough to last them weeks if not a couple of months, a few water bottles, some clothes Judith's size, and cans of food.

"We can stay near the road," Daryl said, eyeing the pile he'd brought back. "Loot some houses we come across every night. That added with what we already have, should be enough to get us through."

Beth nodded and began organizing it, getting it all to fit neatly in the pack. Daryl watched her small arms move quickly and suddenly had the memory of them last night, wound together with those small arms wrapped around him. His gut ached to feel that again, Beth's body relaxed against him and her blonde hair spread across his chest.

This time though, he made himself walk away.

"Anythin' happen here today," he asked, plopping down on the couch and resituating Judith on his lap.

"Not really," Beth replied, her back still to him. "Worked in the garden most of the afternoon. Told Susan we were leaving. She wasn't too happy about that. She said she wanted me to work with her. Have you realized how many babies this place is gonna have?"

"Yeah, I have." Then suddenly, remembering his conversation the night before asked, "Did Turner or Keith say anything to you today?"

"Those guys you work with? No, why?"

"Just curious," he answered. "They give me a bad feelin'."

Beth turned around to face him, folding her arms over her chest and rolling her eyes. "Everyone gives you _a bad feeling_."

"That _bad feelin'_ has kept alive this far so zip it," he growled at her.

"Whatever," she laughed, sticking out her tongue.

"Brat."

* * *

Daryl leaned against one of the trees closest to the fence, his hand tight on his crossbow and a cigarette between his lips. Finding these little death sticks on his run had made his day. He needed a good stress reliever.

He was probably just being paranoid, but Daryl was itching to leave this place. As soon as he was done on watch, he planned on waking up the girls and getting the hell out of there.

"Word floatin' around is your leavin'."

Daryl looked over to see Turner and Keith approaching him. He'd been trying to avoid them all night.

"That's right," Daryl mumbled through his cigarette.

"It's a shame, takin' that pretty wife with ya."

Daryl threw out his cig and pushed away from the tree, his temper flaring.

"I will shoot you in the fucking head if you say one more thing about her," Daryl hissed, crossbow ready and shoving Turner's shoulder. "Now back the fuck off!"

Turner made to move a step forward, but, luckily for him, Keith grabbed his shoulder.

"Boys! Boys! Enough fighting!" yelled an approaching voice.

Mr. Johnson was walking up to them, leaning slightly on a cane. He gave Daryl an apologetic look and clasped Turner's shoulder.

"I uh-apologize for Turner here," Mr. Johnson, chcukled. "We have a proposal for you and I sure didn't plan on it starting this way."

Daryl eyed the three of them, unsure if he should try to make a run for it or stay. There was no way he could grab the girls and make it out of there unscathed. He was good, but not that good.

"What kind of proposal?"

Mr. Johnson nodded to Keith and Turner, who reluctantly walked back to their posts.

"I'll get right to the point," the old man said as soon as the guys were out of ear shot. "We'd like you to stay."

"Sorry, but no can do. We're movin' on."

He chuckled and Daryl began walking the fence line, but slowly so the man could keep up.

"Do you know what Nadia means Daryl? It means hope. Hope is something a lot of people could be using."

"I agree," Daryl called back. "But I can't help you."

"Well, you see, you can."

Daryl stopped walking again. The familiar, dull ache appeared in his gut and he suddenly had the urge to bolt.

"In the beginning, this place was about survival. Just making it through day-to-day. Now, its much more than that. It's about new beginnings. It's about _hope._"

Daryl didn't say anything. He stood rigid, weapon ready, preparing himself for whatever catastrophe answer was coming his way.

"Life is hope Daryl," Mr. Johnson continued when he didn't say anything. "_New_ life is hope. Now, we planned on easing you into this a bit slower. Get yourself time to settle, but with you planning on leaving...we need Beth to stay here."

Daryl whipped around, finally facing the man. "What are you talking about?"

"_Life is hope_. Children, birth, new life is what will keep this world going now. It can't just be about survival anymore. The woman and men here have understood this for sometime now. Our men here have had quite a task giving all the women children, but its their job. Their duty. Beth is young and well experienced. She'd make an excellent mother to any of our men's children."

Daryl was stunned. He knew something was off about this place, but he never dreamed it was a fucking cattle ranch.

"Yeah, we take good care of 'em. Do a lot of sharin' around here." Turner had returned, the conversation too tempting for him to back away from. He eyed Daryl, a sick smile twisting on his face and Daryl glared.

"You even give 'em a choice?" he spat out.

Turner laughed and walked past Mr. Johnson. "They dont need no choice. We tell 'em who they layin' with for the night and they deal with it. Their job is to tend to lil' uns."

Daryl stomach churned and he gripped his crossbow. "You're fuckin' sick."

"You don't understand" Mr. Johnson began, but Turner interrupted him.

"Listen Daryl, it comes down to this. Either you stay, get yourself a different girl every night if you do, or we kill ya now and tell Beth some walker got to ya. We need another young'un and frankly, she looks like she'd be pretty fun."

Turner barely finished the last word, before an arrow sliced through his shoulder. Daryl didn't even remember pulling the trigger, but as soon as Turner's yell split the night air, he took off running. He could hear Mr. Johnson yelling after him, but Daryl ignored him. He was getting Beth and Judith, then getting as far away from there as possible.

He ran through the double doors and down the dark hallway, shouting her name. "Beth! Beth!"

Sliding in front of their door, he barged in and ran into Beth on the other side. Her blonde hair was down and frizzy, framing her anxious face. Bright, worried, blue eyes stared at him.

"Get everything. Now."

She didn't ask for an explanation, didn't ask any questions. Beth didn't demand what happened or question his judgment. Once again, she trusted Daryl entirely. In mere seconds, Daryl had their pack over his shoulder and Beth had Judith wrapped and tucked in her arms.

With one hand grasping his bow he used the other to grasp Beth's free hand. They moved swiftly out of the hall and outside. Mr. Johnson and Keith were helping Turner, whose shirt was bright crimson, to the door.

"I'm gonna kill you, you fucking bastard!" Turner spluttered.

"Daryl, please-" Keith began, but Daryl dropped Beth's hand raised his crossbow. He could feel Beth lean into his back, her small body trying to hide behind his.

"Take another step and this is going straight between your eyes," Daryl said menacingly. "Now open the gate and let us through."

Keith raised his hands, but walked over to unlatch the gate.

"You don't belong out there," Mr. Johnson said, still clutching the bleeding Turner. "Your family belongs here."

Daryl didn't say anything. Beth clutched the back of his shirt as he began moving to the now open gate. Keith didn't do or say anything as they passed and for that Daryl was grateful. As soon as Daryl heard the _clang_ of the gate behind the, he lowered the crossbow and clutched Beth's free hand.

"Lets go," he muttered, as they took off down the street.

Daryl didn't really have a plan. He'd been down these streets before on his run, but he wasn't sure which way to take the girls. It was still a couple hours before dawn and he wanted to get as far away as possible before the first light.

Choosing one of the small roads that twisted into the woods seemed like the best choice. He didn't want anything too big. The bigger the road, the bigger chance of running into walkers or groups of people. With Judith, he preferred to avoid the woods. They'd hardly get anywhere trying to hike with a baby.

They walked in silence for hours. Beth didn't ask any questions. She was dying to know what happened on his watch that made him take off, but knew better not to ask. He was still fuming. He hadn't even looked at her since they left, not completely anyway. No words were spoken either. However, her hand was still grasped tightly in his.

Whatever problem he was facing, whatever was going through his head, he wanted her close and she could feel it.

When the first rays of sun began to peak through the trees, Daryl abruptly stopped walking and dropped her hand.

"Take a break," Daryl said sharply, still not looking at her. "And better feed her too." He nodded at Judith who had been dozing on and off in Beth's arms. "I don't want to stop again till midday."

Beth just nodded and dug through the bag Daryl dropped on the asphalt, grabbing a bottle of water and formula. Judith woke cranky and fussed, before Beth could get the bottle to her. Her eyes jumped to the forest line, praying no walkers heard her cry. Beth was no realizing how difficult it would be traveling with her.

Sitting cross-legged on the edge of the road, her back to forest and Judith on her lap, Beth watched Daryl. He stood away from her, sipping on a water bottle, and watching the forest and road ahead of them. She waited for him to begin giving her an explanation on why he flipped out and demanded they leaves hours beforehand, but it was evident he didn't plan on talking whatsoever.

"What happened?" Beth asked, quietly.

Daryl didn't move, didn't say anything, or gave any indication he heard her. Beth blew out a sigh in agitation. God, he could really get on her nerves.

"Daryl," she said, firmer.

He turned around to face her, eyes hard and mouth set in a firm line.

"Next time I say a place gives me a bad feelin', we're leavin'. If I don't like it, we're leavin'. If _one fucking thing is out of line, _we're leavin' Beth! Do you understand?" Daryl didn't mean to yell at her. He hadn't even meant to say anything at all, but it all rushed out. He immediately regretted it when Beth's large eyes grew wide and damp before she nodded to him.

"Shit," he muttered, running a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry."

Beth gave a small smile, but shook her head. "Don't be sorry. Whatever happened back there was because of me. You told me we should leave and I didn't listen. I'm the one who should be saying sorry."

Daryl squatted down in front of her so that they were eye level. "No," he told her firmly. "That wasn't your fault. Don't think that."

Beth smile grew a bit larger, but she didn't reply. Daryl, ignoring every screaming, rational thought in his brain, sat on the ground and scooted next to her. She was close enough he could feel the sleeve of her shirt brushing against his arm. The breeze blew a few loose strands of blonde hair his way and he longed to run his fingers through it.

_Nineteen. Nineteen. She's only nineteen!_

"It feels funny," Beth said softly, tilting her head to look at him. "I wasn't happy at the thought of being on the run again. Actually, I kinda hated it, but now it just feels...good. It feels _good_ for it to just be us again."

Daryl tried not to let his happiness show. He didn't want her to know he was thinking the exact same thing.

* * *

**questions? comments? concerns? predictions? please review or pm me :)**


	6. Feelings

**Chapter 6**

"Blueberry muffins."

"Steak."

"Bubble baths."

"Every John Wayne movie."

"Ooh good one," Beth laughed. "I miss all my books."

"Knew you were a nerd," Daryl smirked. Beth laughed and tucked herself deeper in her blanket. The house they found that evening was nice. Daryl only had to clear out two walkers before Beth and Judith came in. There were blankets, the furniture was still intact, and it had a fireplace, although they didn't use it. Daryl was still sure Joe's group was out there somewhere and didn't want to risk it.

Beth had even found a sealed package of crackers beneath the cabinets and a can of beans. It didn't fill them, but prevented them from having to dip into their small stash. Quickly after, Judith had fallen asleep on small bed of blankets they'd made for her in the bedroom. Although she loved the little girl, she was so relieved. Her arms ached from carrying her most of the day and her body was exhausted.

Beth was laying on one end of the couch in the front room. Her legs were stretched out in front of her, laying on Daryl's lap who was seated on the other end. A couple of candles lit the gloom around them, casting their shadows against the wall.

"I was a cool nerd. Everyone wanted to be me."

"Yeah," Daryl snorted, rubbing his hands over her sock covered feet. "I'm sure."

Beth gave him a playful kick in the leg and snuggled back down on the couch. "What else do you miss?"

"I dunno."

"Ugh, none of that," Beth said firmly. "No more mumbling! Now, c'mon what else do you miss?"

Daryl thought this whole "lets think about things we miss" game was dumb, but it seemed to get Beth in a good mood so he sucked it up.

"Alright, I really miss sittin' in the bed of my truck on a hot night, with a beer," Daryl said. "it was just so _peaceful_."

"I can honestly say I've never done that," Beth laughed. "But it sounds really nice."

Silence swept over them and Daryl was suddenly aware of how awkward his body felt. He could feel Beth's gaze on him and his neck grew hot. His hands felt too big and he wasn't sure where to set them down at. Shit, it was like he was fourteen years old again.

_You are a grown ass man_, he told himself. _She is nineteen! Get a hold of yourself._

"Daryl?"

"Hm?" He didn't quite trust himself to form words.

"We've been through quite a lot together." Beth's voice was wavering and that made Daryl's senses stand on alert. She was also so confident, strong minded. She never hesitated or sounded unsure. Until now.

"Yeah, we have." He said, trying to not meet her in the eye. God he was a mess.

Beth drew her legs back and sat up on her knees. She was closer now, but Daryl still wouldn't look at her. He could tell his face was already burning.

"We've _done_ a lot together and...and I think there's something else I want to do together."

Daryl looked to her right as she leaned in, pressing her soft lips against his.

His heart nearly exploded out of his chest it was beating so hard. The air caught in his throat and his muscles ached. Beth was _kissing _him. The sick dream he'd had in his head for ages now was performing itself out right in front of him.

_Nineteen!_ Screamed the little voice in head. He knew he needed to push her away. He needed to explain this just couldn't work and step back. He needed to be strong and set boundaries.

Instead, he kissed her back.

Daryl's lips started moving against Beth's. A thousand times he imagined what her lips would feel like, _taste like_, and he wasn't even close. It was a million times better. They were smooth and warm, opening slightly so he could slip his tongue in. Why had it taken him so long to do this? Kissing Beth was completely heaven. Sure, he'd been with women before; lots of women. They weren't Beth though. He never got this much excitement just from kissing them.

Beth's small hands gripped his shoulders as she leaned in closer to Daryl. He turned slightly on the couch, reaching his hands up to grasp her small hips. He wasn't sure how long they stayed that way, holding each other, but when he felt Beth's fingertips leave his shoulders and start fumbling with his belt buckle, everything changed.

The atmosphere was no longer sweet. There was nothing romantic or intimate about it. It was nothing but pure lust and desire now. Daryl's arms snagged around her waist and he pushed her down off the couch. They landed clumsily, a mass of entangled limbs and gripping hands touching and grabbing everything they could. Beth's hands continued to work on his buckle while he worked furiously on the buttons of her shirt.

Daryl _needed_ her.

He got her shirt undone before she had mastered his buckle. With his lips still devouring hers, he pushed it open feeling the soft satin of her pale skin. His large, rough hands splayed across her flat stomach. He brought his lips back, gasping in breaths of air, before bending down and kissing on her neck. He shoved his hands between her torso and floor, struggling to undo the straps of her bra when Beth let out the smallest moan.

Daryl stopped. His lips froze on her neck and his hands stopped fumbling with her bra. Beth, young, carefree, innocent Beth, _moaned_. All it took was that little sound to make him realize what he was doing. He was laying on top of her like a fucking animal. Feeling his stomach churn, he let go of her and sat straight up.

Oh God, what had he done? Looking down at her, Beth's age seemed to jump out at him. He could see the youth in her bright, blue eyes and it made him sick.

"Daryl, don't," she pleaded, buttoning up her shirt as she sat up. She could see the way he looked at her. She knew what was coming.

He didn't say anything. She could tell he was pissed. His face was grim and he was avoiding eye contact with her.

"I'll take watch," he muttered. He stood up and made to pass her, but she was too quick. She grabbed his arm, before he made it out of the room.

"Please don't do this," she nearly cried. "Its alright-"

He spun around and almost knocked her back against the couch. "What part of this is alright Beth!" he shouted.

"I don't understand why you're so mad!" she yelled back. Her voice cracked and she could feel the stinging sensation in her eyes. "We have feelings for each other! Whats the big deal?"

"Feelings?" Daryl demanded. He took an intimidating step towards her and leaned down. "What makes you think I've got feelings for you?"

Beth's mouth dropped and his small hands balled into fists at her sides. "Don't try to down play this Daryl. You know exactly what's been goin' on between us."

"You caught me in a weak moment," he growled at her. "That's all."

_Just keep lying_ he told himself. _She'll get over you if you just keep lying_.

"You can be such an-an asshole sometimes!" Beth shouted at him. Hot, angry tears had started falling from her eyes, but he forced himself not to care.

"Get used to it." It took every once of control he could muster to not go to her; to not tell her the truth.

There was a _thump _on the front porch and Daryl strode to it angrily, turning himself away from Beth.

"Damn fucking raccoons-," he mumbled, wrenching open the door.

Daryl was pushed back off his feet as a walker threw itself onto him. They both crashed onto to the floor, Daryl on bottom and the walker with jaws and limbs thrashing.

Beth scream filled the air as well as the moans and grumbling of several of the walker's buddies.

"The door!" Daryl shouted. He had one arm shoved against the walkers chest and the other pushing against its shoulder. It was strong and desperate. Its rotten breath filled Daryl's nose and he could feel parts of its skin, if you could even consider it skin, coming off beneath the force of his arm. "Beth! The door!"

Beth lunged across the room, throwing into the open door as a dozen walkers tried to pass through the doorway. She pushed against the door, fighting the strength of all the bodies on the other side, but she was loosing. Sliding against the wood floor, Beth looked in terror as decaying hands gripped the sides of the door she was shoving so hard against. Instantly, her thoughts went to Judith. Little, baby Judith. God, she was selfish. If she hadn't...well, hadn't kissed Daryl then fought, they would have heard the walkers ages ago. Hell, the walkers probably wouldn't even had heard them if they hadn't been fighting.

"Daryl!" she screamed. "I can't hold it!"

Daryl was at a lost of what to do. If he pushed the walker off him, it would land right next to Beth. He didn't have his knife on him either. Looking wildly around for his crossbow, he spotted it laying against the couch a few feet away along with his knife.

Fuck. This was the last time he let that thing get more than a foot away from him.

Grabbing the walkers neck, he flung himself over, resulting in him sitting on top of the corpse. He could hear Beth struggling behind him and the moaning of the creatures outside. In a matter of minutes, if even that, Beth strength would give way and they would all flood in.

"Beth!" He shouted, holding down the walker who was still biting viciously. "When I say so, grab the knife from the table and get in the hallway in between here and where Judith is! You don't leave that spot for nothin'!"

"What are you going to do?" Her voice was stained and panting. He could hear the sounds of her feet sliding on the wood floor.

"Just do it!"

Taking a breath, Daryl leaped from the walker, jumping over its head as it lunged for him. He grabbed his crossbow and at the same time, removed the arrow. In the next second, he spun around, plunging the tip deep into the skull of the walker he knew was right behind him. Daryl loaded the crossbow in seconds and had his knife ready to go.

"Now!"

Beth shot away from the door quicker than a bullet, so quick Daryl didn't even have time to see her leave before the first of the walkers lumbered into the room. An arrow sliced through its head before it even noticed Daryl standing there.

The second and third went down just as quick, but then things got difficult. Several walkers made their way to Daryl, arms raised and jaws open. He swung his knife, ripping open skulls and cutting down faces, but there were too many. He could hear the grunts of Beth fighting off her own pack and he couldn't believe he wasn't standing there with her.

They weren't going to make it through this one. He could see that now as more came through the door. Judith, shut in the bedroom, would die there and it was Daryl's fault. As he swung his knife again, he thought of Beth. Her last thoughts of him would be him as an asshole.

She would never know.

Walkers surrounded him and he knew it was a matter of seconds before they overcame him, before he would feel his flesh torn from his bones, before-

A shot rang out in the night, and another, and another. Walkers turned and started for the front door, towards the sounds. Daryl killed one more, before looking for Beth.

She was still fighting. Her face was covered with walker blood, but her small frame hadn't moved from the hallway. Just like Daryl had told her.

The walkers that had been moving towards the door, dropped as several gun shots rang inside the small room. Judith could be heard screaming, but Daryl was frozen, starring at the figures in the doorway.

Beth stabbed the last walker and looked up, the knife falling from her hands.

"Maggie?"

* * *

**comments? concerns? questions? it really makes my day when you all review :)**


	7. Rejection

**Chapter 7**

Maggie and Glenn stood in the doorway, mouths' slack. There was a moment of silence, both groups staring in disbelief, then the euphoria set in.

"Beth!"

"Maggie!"

The girls, sobbing and fighting through the bodies that littered the floor, gripped at each other. Daryl watched Beth hold onto dear life to her sister and felt his chest warm up. This whole time he had been trying to think of a nice way to tell Beth that her sister, or anyone in their group, probably wasn't alive.

Now, here he was being proved wrong in the absolutely best way possible.

Daryl, avoiding the decaying bodies, sauntered over to Glenn. He wasn't much for showing emotion, but he was sure glad to see the kid.

"It sure is good to see you," Daryl told him honestly.

"Tell me about it," Glenn replied, smiling widely. "We thought you guys were gone."

Maggie and Beth hadn't released each other. They still had their arms wrapped tightly around the other and were crying uncontrollably. Daryl thought he heard them speaking to each other, but whatever it was he couldn't tell through the tears. Women.

"There was too much gunfire for it to be just the two of you," Daryl said, eyeing Glenn. "Who else is out there?"

"Oh, crap. They were hanging back incase there was trouble. Maggie swore it was Beth's scream she heard, but the rest of us didn't believe her. Kinda forgot they were out there," Glenn explained. He stuck is head out the open door and shouted. "Come on in you guys! Maggie was right!"

It wasn't that Daryl didn't trust Glenn. He would trust the kid with his life, but it was other people he had a problem with. So, that was why Daryl couldn't help but hold onto his crossbow a little tighter when he heard approaching footsteps.

"Sum'bitch," he muttered, unable to keep the smile off his face as a young teen, wearing an old sheriff hat, and a man with thinning hair cautiously came through the doorway.

"You've got to be kidding me," Rick laughed, immediately striding over to Daryl and embracing him in a tight hug. "This sure is some reunion." He let go of Daryl and him and Carl looked happily at the girls. "Its great to see you brother."

"Right back at you man, but there's someone you need to see," Daryl began. "In the bedroom-."

Daryl was interrupted as Judith's angry cry erupted from down the hallway. Maggie looked at Beth in disbelief, before the happy tears began falling again. There was an audible gasp from both Glenn and Carl, but Rick just stared at the dark hallway, eyes wide.

"She's been waitin' a long time for ya," Daryl said, giving him a nudge. "Go get her."

Daryl couldn't describe the scene in front of him. It was like some dream. Beth and Maggie stood in the same spot, tucked into one another and smiling. The tears, finally, had come to a halt for the moment. Glenn, like Daryl, was just watching with hands stuffed in his pockets, a small grin on his face. Rick came back from the dark hallway, Judith tucked in his arms. He didn't say anything, just stood there, smiling like a fool. A few stray tears fell from his cheeks, but Daryl didn't blame him.

Carl, looking at his dad and Judith, smiled. "It's like things were before. Almost."

Almost was right.

* * *

Nearly an hour later, the bodies of the walkers had been cleared from the front room. They all cleaned up the blood the best they could, laid out blankets, and started a fire. The way Daryl figured it, if Joe saw the smoke and wanted to investigate, there were enough of them now they could easily fight back.

The atmosphere was warm and friendly. Maggie sat in between Glenn and her sister, whom she still clutched like she might disappear. Rick and Carl alternated on holding Judith, both still mesmerized simply by her presence. Daryl sat across from Beth in the small circle. He kept stealing glances at her, trying to analyze what she was thinking, but he couldn't figure it out. He wanted, needed, to apologize and tell her the truth. Death came within seconds of her today, all without her really knowing.

But if he told, she would want to be with him. Beth would want love and affection, something Daryl knew he wasn't entirely capable of. Beth was good and sweet and he was...he was Daryl. His lie would have to live on, until the feelings she expressed today died off.

"It wasn't long ago we all found each other," Rick explained. "Carl, Michonne, and I all got out together. Found Glenn and Maggie in an abandon house just a couple of weeks ago."

"Where's Michonne?" Daryl asked.

"Out scouting," Maggie answered. "She didn't like staying in the group too much. Always left for quite a few hours, sometime even a day, just to get some time to herself."

"Think she'll find us?" Beth asked nervously. A twinge of annoyance went through Daryl when it was Maggie's arm that comforted her.

"Oh yeah. When she wants to find us, she will."

Judith made a small sound and everyone looked at her.

"I gotta know," Rick began, looking between Daryl and Beth. "How'd you keep her alive so long? I can't imagine bein' on the run for as long as you two were with a baby."

"We didn't have her the whole time," Daryl answered. "For awhile, it was just me and Beth, then, um...she got taken." Daryl ignored the small gasp from Maggie. "There was a walker attack and I couldn't get to her in time. Found her nearly a week later and-."

Daryl stopped, realizing for the first time since he'd found Beth against that tree, that he had no idea how Judith had got there.

"Actually, Beth never told me how she found Judith."

All the eyes in the room snapped to Beth. Even with just the light of the fireplace, Daryl could see her face turning beet red.

"Like Daryl said, a group of men took me," Beth said, avoiding Daryl's gaze. "They sent out scout groups. They brought back supplies and-and sometimes people. Right before Daryl found me, one of 'em brought back Judy."

"Did you hear who they took her from," Rick asked.

Beth nodded. "They uh...they said it was a black man, an older woman, and two young girls. Said they killed them."

"The man could have been Bob or Tyreese," Glenn said. "I don't know who the two girls would be. Just some of the kids from Woodbury, I guess."

"And an older woman?" Maggie asked.

Beth knew the answer. She knew as soon as she heard the men say it ages ago, but didn't say it. She didn't even want to think about. However, Rick felt no shame speaking the name.

"Carol."

Beth, for the first time since Daryl stormed to the front door over an hour ago, looked at Daryl. His eyes narrowed at her and she instantly knew she was in trouble. Ugh, she should have told him in the beginning she thought Carol had been killed, but she wasn't able to do it. Daryl, like all of them, had lost so many people. He rarely let people get close to him, at least on emotional level. Carol had been one of those people. Beth couldn't be the one to tell him she was gone.

The room was quiet as they all silently mourned for their lost comrades. Beth couldn't help but wonder how many more they would lose.

"So, have you just been on the run since then?" Maggie asked after a few minutes.

"Um, no," Beth answered. "We found this community inside an apartment complex. We stayed there until this morning."

"A community?" Carl looked at them excitedly. "Where? Can we go?"

The others didn't share his excitement. Instead, the looked warily between the two.

"Why'd you leave?" Glenn asked.

"They wanted Beth to have sex with a group of guys until she got pregnant," Daryl said, bluntly. "And they wanted me to be one of the guys. They had a whole breeding system goin' on."

Mouths dropped, including Beth's. She was stunned and, honestly, a little pissed Daryl hadn't shared that piece of critical information. When Daryl demanded they leave, she had assumed he'd found a stash of drugs or pet walkers or something. Beth had no idea they'd left because of her.

"You've got to be kidding me," Maggie gasped.

Daryl shook his head and Beth was suddenly angry how easily he was spilling this information. Why couldn't he have told her earlier?

"As soon as I found out, we were gone. Had no problem with us leaving so I'm sure they had others ditch before."

Rick shook his head. "I don't know why I'm amazed at what this world has come to."

"Hey," Glenn piped up. Leave it to him to try to lift up their spirits. "At least we're back together to tackle the world together."

"Yes!" Beth smiled, leaning into her sister's side. "We have the old crew back."

Daryl rolled her eyes as everyone chuckled at Beth's dumb statement, but she was right.

The old crew was back.

* * *

Daryl leaned against the porch railing. He'd offered to take the first watch. Everyone had gone to sleep; Beth and Maggie had fallen asleep in one bedroom, Rick, Carl, and Judith in the other and Glenn took the couch. Poor guy. Couldn't sleep with his own wife tonight. Daryl wondered how long it would take until Maggie and Beth didn't feel the need to be in constant physical contact.

The pile of rotten, decaying walker bodies sent a stench in air that made Daryl's stomach churn, but in a way he was kinda happy for it. The smell was hopefully keeping them covered from any other walkers out there.

"Want some company?"

Daryl jumped at the sound of the sweet, angelic voice behind him. He didn't turn to answer, just shrugged his shoulders. Beth came to railing, pressing her back to it and facing him. She folded her arms across her chest and gazed up at him.

"Thought you were sleepin'."

"You never told me about Nadia," she said without hesitation, ignoring his statement. "I had no idea it was that bad."

Daryl glanced down at her and struggled to not reach out and grab her.

God, she was beautiful.

Beth had her blonde hair piled on top of her head. The flannel shirt, that just hours ago he had been trying to rip off her, was sliding off her shoulders, revealing her soft skin. Her bright, blue eyes were wide and unblinking, waiting for his answer.

"Didn't need to know," he mumbled.

"Are you serious?" she hissed, keeping her voice low. "Men basically threaten to rape me and you thought I didn't need to know?"

Daryl turned to face Beth, pointing a dirty hand at her. "Don't pretend you're a saint, girl! You decided to keep the fact Carol was killed from me. Don't you think that's a pretty big deal? What if I knew Maggie died and I didn't tell you?"

He stormed passed her and off the front steps. He didn't need this. He couldn't fight with her like this.

"Daryl!"

Halfway across the yard, Beth caught up and slid in front of him.

"I'm sorry, so sorry. You're right. One hundred percent, absolutely right, just please don't do this. Not again tonight, " Beth begged.

It took a moment for Daryl to realize why she was so upset. He was storming off, just like had done hours ago when he was laying over her body. He was avoiding her. When things got too rough, this was how he handled it, but it wasn't how Beth handled things. Guilt filled him as he finally understood how much pain leaving Beth earlier had caused her.

"I'm sorry too," he mumbled and, to his surprise, Beth wrapped her arms around his waist. After a moment of hesitation, he dropped his crossbow and wrapped his arms around her too.

"I have another thing to apologize for," she said softly, still holding him.

"Hm?"

"I pushed you into a corner earlier. You're a man, I understand that. Feelings or no feelings, as long as its been since you've probably been with a girl, you acted just on temptation. I'm so sorry I put you in that position."

Daryl was going to shoot himself. He was going to pick up crossbow and just do himself in.

"Its okay," Beth continued. She loosened her grip, but didn't let go completely. She leaned her head back to look up at him. "I'm not mad that you don't feel the same as me, but-but I don't think I can be without you. I need you, Daryl. More than you'll ever know."

For a moment, he forgot how to breathe. "I need you too," he choked out.

"So, we're friends?"

Friends? No, he didn't want to be her _friend_.

"Yeah," he mumbled. "Friends."

A radiant smile, erupted across Beth's face. This was one of those times she amazed Daryl. After she confessed her feelings, got shot down and rejected, and told they are only friends, she still looked like the happiest girl in the world.

"I don't think we should lie to each other anymore," she said. "From now on, no lying."

"No lying," he agreed.

Beth let go of him and he was forced to do the same to her. He watched her retreating figure into the house and internally groaned. All it took was that one conversation, that few minutes with her in the darkness, watching her walk away, for him to realize something; made him realize something that terrified the hell out of him.

Daryl Dixon was in head over heels in love with Beth Greene.

* * *

**the crew is back! your thoughts? how do you think daryl handled everything? please review :)**


	8. Sisters

**Chapter 8**

The first rays of sunshine where slanting through the trees, casting shadows over the small house. There was a chill in the air that Daryl knew would disappear as the day went on, but he didn't like it.

"Its getting colder," Rick commented, looking out into the woods.

Daryl took one last drag from his cigarette, before crushing it under his boot. "Falls startin'. Two months, three tops, and winter'll be on our asses."

Rick ran a dirty hand through his greasy hair and sighed, turning to look at the house. "We've gotta move 'em. Find a place to bunker down. We can't stay here."

Daryl agreed. The group had been had the small house he and Beth had found for three days. Their food was running low and there was no way they could stay there all winter.

"I say we move out today," Rick continued. "Let 'em wake up, get somethin' to eat, then we move out. No need to wait any longer."

Daryl gave a stiff nod, showing his agreement.

There was a moment of silence, before Rick quietly chuckled.

"Almost like old times," he said, grinning.

"Almost," Daryl said, gruffly.

There was rustling by the tree line and Daryl instantly had his crossbow raised. Rick raised his gun, but sighed and gave a small laugh when the dark figure stepped from the trees.

"You weren't where I left you," Michonne called out, coming to a stop. Her eyes laid on Daryl and she smiled, something Daryl hadn't seen often.

"Well, look here," she said, happily. "Good to see you alive."

"Back 'atcha," Daryl said, giving her a nod and lowering his crossbow.

"Brought something back with me," she said, glancing behind her. "They walk a little slow."

From behind Michonne emerged two young girls. One looked to be around twelve and other couldn't be more than ten. They each had frizzy, tangly blonde hair, pale skin, and looked as though hadn't eaten anything in days. Daryl immediately recognized them as Woodbury people from prison. He hadn't been good with names and was pretty sure he'd never even spoken to them, but he felt a rush of grief for the sickly girls in front of him.

"Kids," Rick muttered. "I bet Beth knows 'em. She'll be happy."

"Ya," Daryl muttered. He tried not to think of Beth too much. They'd barely spoken a single word to each other since their encounter on the porch so many nights ago. Too many times during the day he would catch himself staring at her. It wouldn't even be something special she was doing; holding Judith up in the air, laughing as Glenn shared some dumb joke, or even the way her face scrunch up when she was thinking about something unpleasant. All of those things, every single one, just made Daryl fall for her harder.

And he hated it.

* * *

"We were with Carol for a long, long time," the older girl, who Daryl had found was named Lizzie said as she shared a can of fruit with her sister, Mika. The group stood around in the kitchen, watching the pair.

When the girls had first come in the house with Michonne, there was another moment of happy reunions, but it all ended quickly as the girls were questioned.

"And Tyreese," Mika said, quietly.

"What happened?" Rick pressed them. "The men Beth uh-came across said they took Judith from you and then killed you."

Mika looked sadly down at the can, but said nothing. Lizzie, however, didn't seem to show any remorse for her lost group.

"Nope. Heard them talkin'. Didn't like killing kids, they said. Said they were gonna lie to whoever their boss was. Took Judy cause they knew she wouldn't last."

Daryl glanced at Beth and found her already staring at him. The blue of her eyes seemed to jump out at him. His neck grew uncomfortably and he quickly looked away.

"Then we left. We found some berries to eat. Michonne found us a few days later. Then, it took us awhile to get back."

Rick clasped the girl on the shoulder and smiled. "Thanks girls. Eat up, but not too fast."

Lizzie nodded and Mika reluctantly picked her fork back up.

Rick looked around the room, smile gone from his face, and nodded to the next room.

Maggie, Glenn, Michonne, Rick, Beth, and Daryl, right on Beth's heels, went into the front room leaving Carl sitting at the table with Judith on his lap.

"So, now we know," Rick started gruffly. "Carol and Tyreese are dead."

Daryl stiffened but didn't say anything. He'd already lost so many friends, so many people he cared about, it shouldn't bother him that Carol was gone too. Even though his head kept telling him she was just another causality, he couldn't help but feel sick.

Two tiny hands looped onto his arm and Daryl glanced down to see Beth was holding onto to him, trying to provide comfort. She wasn't even looking at him. She was still looking ahead, eyes on Rick, but leaned in slowly against him. Daryl had no idea how she could do that, how she just _knew_ he needed someone, how she could just reach out and comfort him without any thought given to it.

Maggie's mouth popped open, but Daryl looked back to Rick. The last thing he needed was Maggie beating the shit out of him, something he knew she was quite capable of.

"Thank God those guys had some sort of soul," Glenn said.

"Those weren't men," Daryl growled. Beth's grasped tightened bit on his arm.

"You know what I mean." Glenn rolled his eyes, ignoring Daryl's attitude. " We're lucky they felt bad about he kids. Judith, Lizzie, Mika...they'd be gone."

"Disgusting," Maggie spat. "I'm so sick of people. How'd you even get away from them, Beth?"

Beth glanced up at Daryl, who realized he never shared that part of their journey with them.

"When Beth was gone and I couldn't track the car," Daryl began, eyeing everyone in the group. "I just gave up. I thought she was dead. A group found me. Bunch of sick bastards. Let me in as long as I followed the rules. It was almost a week later, we stumbled on the camp Beth was at. The group attacked and I grabbed Judith and Beth and we made a run for it."

"So, the group you were in might still be out there?" Michonne demanded.

"If they were hunting Daryl, they would have been here by now," Rick said. "Probably just hoping they come across him."

"I don't like it," Maggie said. "We're supposed to leave today and now we find out there's some group out there that Daryl ditched? How is that safe?"

"Joe didn't have many guys to begin with," Daryl said. "Some had to have been killed when they attacked. His numbers are low. If he finds us, he wouldn't stand a chance."

"We can't wait much longer to leave," Rick interjected. "We have to find a place to stay for winter and store it with supplies before fall is over."

They all looked at each other. The only sounds that could be heard was the clink of cans and Judith soft sounds coming from the kitchen.

"I say we leave," Beth piped up from Daryl's side. "We're no better protected here than we would be outside."

There was a chorus of agreements, then preparations began. Food was stuffed into bags, a makeshift sling was made for Judith, and weapons were loaded. Daryl inwardly cursed at the few arrows he had left. He would have to be careful to not leave any behind.

Lizzie, Mika, and Carl were all out on the lawn making sure the bags were all ready. Daryl had to admit it was nice seeing a group of kids, if you could call Carl a kid, together, goofing around. It made everything seem less grim.

Daryl spotted Beth with Judith, playing and talking with her. Grabbing the sling Maggie had made from a sheet, he went out to her.

"Hey you," she said cheerfully as Daryl approached her.

"Here," he said, reaching to take Judith and hand the cloth over. "I'll trade ya."

Beth situated the cloth over her, while Judy tugged on Daryl's brown strands of hair.

"Ouch," he grumbled, trying to hold her away from his head. "Lil Asskicker got a grip on her."

Beth laughed, a sound that sent a weird vibe through Daryl, all the way to his bones. Damn girl.

"Alright, wanna set her in?"

She'd had gotten the fabric wrapped around her correctly, so Daryl leaned in and laid Judith in the small pouch.

"Perfect fit," he said, watching Judith smile up at Beth.

"Ugh," Beth groaned. She leaned a bit and placed her hands on the small of her back. "I wonder if this is what being pregnant feels like."

Daryl felt like he got hit with a ton of bricks. The image of Beth pregnant, with _his_ baby, flooded his mind and along with that came the images of making a baby with Beth. Any control he had over his body was lost and he felt the front of his jeans tighten.

"Get ready to go," was all he managed as he walked away from her.

* * *

"I'm telling you," Lizzie whispered. "They're in love."

"Shh," Mika hissed. "They might hear you."

"You're both stupid," Carl said, rolling his eyes as he walked in between the two sisters. Why couldn't have Michonne found some boys? Now he was stuck with these dumb girls and their stupid ideas.

"Am not." Lizzie stuck her tongue out at him. "He keeps staring at her. He's not even _trying _to hide it."

They had been walking for several hours now. Rick and Michonne were in the lead, followed by Glenn and Maggie, Beth trudged behind them, and Daryl was right behind her. Carl and the girls hung back a bit, hoping the adults wouldn't hear their conversations, but Carl was about to run up to join Daryl. Lizzie was getting annoying.

Although, she did have a point. Now that he watched, Daryl was looking at Beth and he wasn't really looking away. At that moment, Beth slowed her pace a bit and walked beside Daryl, saying something that made the corner of his mouth turn up. Lizzie gave a small gasp as Beth's fingertips grazed his arm.

"Told you," Lizzie hissed. "I'm twelve years old. I _know_ what love is. They love each other."

"Whatever," Carl muttered.

* * *

**just a filler. reviews please ) **


	9. Wandering Off

**Chapter 9**

"Alright," Daryl called to the group. "Let's stop here."

The sun had set long ago, making the forest around them a death trap. With so many kids in the group now, Daryl didn't want to take any chances. The small clearing they had stumbled upon was a good spot for the night. He could hear a small creek nearby meaning they could fill up on their water too.

Everyone was getting settled. Rick took a whimpering Judith from Beth, who stretched as soon as the weight was removed. Daryl stared at the arch her back made and the creamy white of her stomach that was exposed as her shirt rode up.

"Whatcha looking at?"

Daryl jumped as Lizzie appeared at his side, a smirk on her face.

"Nothin'," Daryl grunted, dropping his crossbow and bag on the ground.

Maggie and Glenn were starting a fire and cans of food were being taken from bags. Daryl could hear Judith's crying growing louder and knew she needed a bottle.

"Didn't look like nothing."

"Do you need somethin' kid?" he snapped. What was this girl's problem? She was, what twelve, and was talking to him like he was some dumb kid.

Lizzie's smirk didn't falter as shook her head and skipped back to Carl and Mika. Daryl watched her in confusion for a moment, before walking over to everyone else.

A small fire was started and Michonne started distributing off food. Rick stood to go get water, but Beth stopped him.

"I'll go get the water," Beth said, cheerfully. "Better stay here and try to keep her happy."

Judith was near screaming now and Daryl silently wondered how many walkers they would have to deal with before the night was over, but before he could think too much on the subject, Beth grabbed the empty bottle and a couple other jugs and headed off towards the sounds of the creek.

Beth went alone, with no weapons except the small knife on her hip, into the dark forest. Honestly, how had she lived this long?

Annoyed, Daryl grabbed his crossbow and stomped after her. The creek wasn't too far away, just about a minute walk away, but it was far enough from the group that Daryl's annoyance grew.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he snapped at Beth's form on the creek side.

"What?" she asked, as she bent down to the water's edge.

"After everything we've come across," Daryl said through a steady breath. "You seriously thought it would be a good idea to walk off on your own."

Beth rolled her eyes, completely unfazed by his outburst. "I can take care of myself Daryl. You need to stop worrying."

Daryl grabbed her upper arm, not tightly enough that it hurt her, and pulled her to her feet, leaning in to her face.

"Listen girl, I wanted to _die_ when that car took you," he hissed at her, staring into those beautiful eyes of hers. "I'll be damned if I ever lose you again! So, always tell me where you're goin', always have a weapon, and _don't wander off alone__! _Got it?"

Beth breaths were coming out in short gasps. Her eyes were wide, not with fear, but with realization. Daryl let go of her arm, but, to his surprise, she took a step closer to where she practically standing on his feet.

"You lied," she said quietly. "On the porch that night, you lied."

Then, she bent to retrieve the jugs and bottle. Daryl just watched, unmoving, as she walked by him up to the campsite.

* * *

"I've got one!" Mika piped up from her spot around the fire. "Once, Lizzie didn't want to go to school, so she started to pretend she was sick. She laid the thermometer on the heater to make it seem like she had a fever. When our dad came back in the room, it said 135 degrees! She was grounded for a month!"

There were chuckles around the fire and Lizzie shoved her elbow playfully into Mika's side. It was humorous, listening to everyone banter and tell stories from before they were all thrown together, but Daryl just couldn't get into it.

Beth sat across the fire from him, laughing along with everyone else and occasionally playing with Judith who sat in Rick's lap. Her hair was down, a sight rarely seen. It went straight down to her waist and seemed to glow in the firelight.

Daryl just couldn't keep his eyes off her.

God, if only she was older or he was younger. If only he wasn't every shade of fucked up and she wasn't a heaven-sent angel. Maybe, just maybe, they would have been able to make it work.

"I think I'm gonna make a round," Glenn said, giving Maggie a kiss on her cheek. "Make sure nothings lurking too close. Wanna be my backup Daryl?"

Daryl nodded, and stood, avoiding the piercing blue eyes he could feel looking at him.

"I'll come too," Rick said, passing Judith off to Beth, who was more than happy to take her.

The trio wandered off from the flames, into the darkness of the woods. They couldn't hear any groans or sliding feet, but that didn't mean they weren't out there.

When they had gone quite a ways away, far enough the fire was only a speck of light in the distance, Glenn suddenly spoke up.

"Alright man, time to talk," he said, as they trudge through the growth.

Daryl was about to ask what Glenn was talking about, try to play it off, but he knew it was no use. Lying wasn't going to get him out of this one. As much as he didn't want it to be, his feelings for Beth were growing more obvious with every passing minute. It was no wonder Beth had figured out he lied to her.

"That obvious?" he asked after some hesitation.

"Just a bit," Rick said gruffly from Daryl's other side. "I don't think Michonne knows, or cares, and if Maggie did you'd be dead."

Glenn and Rick laughed quietly, but Daryl didn't make a sound.

"What's the problem?" Glenn asked. "You guys were alone together for forever. Shouldn't be anything stopping you."

Daryl stopped walking, as did the other two men. He could feel their eyes on him, waiting for an answer, but he couldn't say it. He should have been appreciative of the fact he could now express his feelings with someone, but sharing wasn't something Daryl was used to. Coming clean, admitting what was really going on in his sick head, just seemed like it would make everything worse.

"She's nineteen," he finally heard himself say. "I'm nearly twenty years older than her. Don't that seem wrong to you?"

Glenn shrugged and looked to Rick.

"In these times, I don't really think age makes too much of a difference," Rick said. "I actually think something like this is what the world needs right now. Everyday we're just fighting to survive. You dealing with this, just like when Glenn was dealing with Maggie, is something good. The world needs this. It needs stupid problems like this to happen."

"Beth doesn't need it though," Daryl said gruffly. "You know who she is, the type of girl she is. She's...good. You can't honestly say I'm what she needs."

Rick gave Daryl a sad smile and clasped his shoulder. "The fact that you think she doesn't need you, makes me _certain_ that you are exactly what she needs."

Rick stepped away and him and Glenn began their walk to the light in the distance. Daryl, after standing in shock for a moment, followed.

"Besides," Rick said back to him. "I've seen the way she looks at you. No way will you be able to hold her back for long."

"I'll betcha one can of fruit he doesn't last a week," Glenn muttered to Rick, who laughed loudly.

"I heard that," Daryl muttered. As much as he hated to admit it, Daryl felt a million times better about the whole situation.

When they walked back into camp, sleeping spots had been made. Lizzie and Mika were curled up together, already fast asleep. Carl was leaning against a tree, eyes drooping even though Daryl could tell he was fighting sleep. Never wanted to look weak, that kid. Maggie, Michonne, and Beth were all sitting up, talking quietly amongst each other. Judith was curled up ball of blankets next them, quietly waving her arms and legs in the air.

Beth looked up when they approached, her face breaking out into the biggest smile when her eyes met Daryl's.

"Anything?" Michonne asked.

"Nothing," Rick answered, finding a spot on the other side of the fire. "At least, not yet anyway. We may have company in the night, especially if Judith wakes up hungry."

"I can take first watch," Michonne volunteered.

"No way," Maggie said. "You haven't had a good rest in days. Glenn and I can do first watch."

"I'll take the next one," Beth said.

Daryl gave her a look that she avoided. He understood her want to help the group, to be useful, but it still got on his nerves when she put herself in further danger than they were already in.

Maggie and Glenn grabbed their knives and gun, then walked a small distance into the tree line. Rick picked up Judith and went to lay down near Carl. Michonne laid down where she was and Beth stood to walk by Daryl to the girls.

"Hey, wait," he whispered, trying not to disturb the others.

Beth turned to him as he took out his knife that quite larger than the one she carried.

"Take this," he grunted, placing it in her hands.

"Thanks," she said softly, giving him a small smile. "I'll give it back in the morning."

"Might as well keep it," Daryl said. "I'd feel better if you had more than a letter opener."

Beth stuck out her tongue at him, but hooked the knife around her waist.

"What do you think?" she asked, jokingly posing by placing her hands on her waist.

There was no way in hell Daryl was going to tell her how...well, how hot she looked. Her flannel shirt was baggy and dirty, her jeans were torn, and her boots had welts and were caked with mud. Beth's hair still flowed down, completely covering her back, but the large knife hanging off hip was what really did it for him.

"Looks good on you," he said, laughing softly. "Better than it did on me."

Beth gave him one last smile, before going to lay down by Lizzie and Mika. On the far side of the dying fire, Daryl laid on the rough ground, hoping sleep would come to him soon.

Daryl could tell it was near sunrise when he woke up. The gray around them seemed eerily silent and Daryl wondered what had woke him.

It was then that he heard the familiar moaning and snarling, followed by a scream he knew all to well.

"Beth!" Daryl shouted, leaping to his feet and grabbing his crossbow.

The scream had woken everyone else and the adults were quick to jump into action.

"Stay here!" Rick bellowed at Carl, as him, Daryl, Maggie, Glen, and Michonne sprinted into the tree line.

"Where is she!" Maggie screamed hysterically. "Beth!"

The groans were growing louder and the stench of dead flesh filled the air.

"Beth!" Daryl yelled again, the feeling of dread seeping into his gut.

Then suddenly, out of the gloom of the forest, Beth backed into his view as several walkers advanced on her.

"Beth, duck!" Daryl shouted and, without hesitation, Beth dropped to her knees as several arrows were lodged into the nearest walkers.

Daryl grabbed her and pulled her to her feet as more walkers made their way to them.

"What happened!" he yelled, plunging an arrow in the closest walker.

"I heard a noise!" Beth grunted, slicing up through the jaw of a decaying woman. "When I went to see what it was, there were tons of them!"

Daryl could hear the slicing of Michonne's sword and the squishing sounds of rotten flesh from the others.

"Damnit, Beth!" He loaded his crossbow and shot a walker headed for Rick's back. "I swear girl, I don't know what I'm going to do with you!"

Then, from his right, a walker appeared. Daryl didn't have time to grab an arrow. Instinctively, he reached down for his knife and cursed when he remembered it was in Beth's sweaty hand. He pushed against the walker, keeping it an arm's length away, but they both toppled to the ground. Using his forearm to keep it away, Daryl reached blindly for a rock, a stick, anything...

Suddenly, the blade of a knife, his knife, plunged through the back of its skull, stopping inches away from Daryl's face. He pushed the limp body off of him and was greeted with sight of Beth standing over him, twirling the knife and looking quite smug.

"I swear boy, I don't know what I'm going to do with you."

The others were standing close by, breathing heavily from fighting off the attack. The dead bodies piled up around them were nauseating.

"You ain't gonna let me forget that, are ya?" he asked her, standing up.

Beth laughed, but only for a moment, because Maggie was instantly on her tail.

"Are you crazy!" Maggie yelled. "Why didn't you call for help?"

"I didn't know there were so many," Beth said defensively. "I thought I could handle it!"

"From now on, no one goes on watch alone," Rick said, turning back to the campsite. "We can't risk this again."

They all agreed and the others turned back to the campsite.

"I'll stay on watch with Beth," Daryl said.

He wandered around the bodies, plucking arrows out of the skulls of the dropped walkers. When the others where back at camp, Daryl turned to Beth.

"What didn't you understand about me tellin' you not to wander off," he growled at her. "Do you think it was some kind of joke?"

"I was just doing my job, Daryl," she whispered fiercely back. "No one yells at Maggie or Michonne when they wander off."

"That's because Maggie always has Glenn with her," Daryl said. "And I could give a shit if Michonne wanders off. You. Do. Not."

Beth gave stiff nod and wiped the blade of the knife on her jeans. "I wish you would just admit it," she said, softly still looking at the ground.

"Admit what?" Daryl demanded, keeping his voice low.

Beth's head snapped up and her eyes narrowed. "You know what! I don't know what stupid block you have about saying it, but I know how you feel, Daryl. You can't hide it anymore."

Daryl glared at her. He was angry she knew, angry she had these feeling for him, and even angrier that he felt them back. His blood boiled that this small, blonde beauty had completely turned his world upside down. She had changed his priorities, everything he thought he knew about life was different all because of her.

He leaned in close to her, inches away from her flawless face. "I am thirty-seven years old, Beth," he said through gritted teeth. "You are nineteen. _It can't work_."

Daryl expected her to flinch back, maybe even shed a tear, but he didn't expect her small arms to wrap around his neck. Least of all, he didn't expect himself to lean into her, to enjoy feeling her body pressed against his.

"We can make it work if we want to," she whispered. Leaning on her toes, she pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth and Daryl had to fight back a groan. He enveloped her petite frame in his arms.

"If you want me to leave, just say so," she said softly, her lips against his skin.

He couldn't do it. He couldn't turn away. He couldn't break the connection they had in this moment. Daryl's mind was a bowl of mush. Nothing logical was coming from it and he had no idea what to say. So, instead of speaking at all, he turned his head slightly and caught her lips with his own.

This kiss was different from their first. It wasn't as innocent as it had been on the couch, but not as "let me rip your clothes off" as it had been on the floor. Their bodies were pressed close together as their mouths moved in a beautiful synchronization. Beth's mouth was sweet, warm, and everything Daryl craved.

Taking a step forward, without breaking their embrace, Daryl backed Beth against a tree. A small noise escaped her lips as he pressed tighter against her, but he didn't run away from it this time. In fact, it just turned him on even more. He hooked his fingers into the belt loop of her jeans. Beth broke the kiss, breathing heavily, and smiled up at him. Daryl felt the corners of his lips turn up and he pressed his forehead against hers.

"No more running away," she said quietly, running her fingers through the hair running down his neck. "Its you and me now."

Daryl pressed his lips to her forehead, relishing the feeling.

"You and me," he whispered against her skin.

* * *

**I absolutely loved writing this chapter! what do you all think? review please :) and feel free to pm me if you have any questions!**


	10. Going On A Run

**Chapter 10**

"We're low on food," Maggie sighed, digging through the backpack. "And formula. We'll have to go on a run tomorrow."

Daryl nodded, looking out the window of the house they had cleared out for the night. It was on the edge of a small town, where, hopefully, they would be able to locate more supplies. It had been nearly a week since their fight with the walker herd. In that time, the group hadn't come across any houses or stores.

"We can't all go," Rick said, from his spot next to Daryl. "We need enough people to stay behind with the kids."

"I'd like to go," Beth said. Daryl closed his eyes and sighed, turning around to face her. He noticed she was deliberately not looking at him. "I've never really gone a run for the group before and I'd like to."

Since their shared moment after the walker attack, Beth and Daryl had become inseparable . They didn't have a public "relationship", but Daryl no longer pushed her away. They spent their day walking together and when they would stop for the night, he was always by her side. However, no kisses, or any intimate touching for that matter, were shared. Occasionally, Beth's hand would linger on his shoulder or thigh longer than necessary, but they did nothing that would alert the others that there was something between them. From the outside, they simply looked like best friends.

"I don't see any reason why not," Rick said, looking to the others. "You'll have to stick close to someone though."

"I'll watch 'er," Daryl grunted.

Beth beamed, then turned her attention back to the group. It was decided that Beth, Daryl, Michonne, and Rick would all participate in the run while Glenn, Maggie, and the kids stayed at the house. Daryl didn't envy the person who would be telling Carl he was being left behind. Poor kid hated being treated young.

It was late. The kids had already fallen asleep in their designated bedrooms ages ago and the adults could feel the exhaustion from the trek settling in. Michonne offered to take first watch, while Rick went into the room with Carl and Judith, and Glenn and Maggie disappeared into another.

"You don't have to be afraid on the run tomorrow," Beth said with a playful smirk, walking up to Daryl. "I'll be there to protect you."

"Yeah," Daryl snorted. "Remind me again how many times I've saved your ass?"

Beth, laughing, gave him a weak punch. "Hey now," she said, pointing a finger into his ribs. "If I remember correctly, it was _me _who saved _you_ buddy. So, I'd watch that mouth of yours."

"Or what?" Daryl challenged, raising an eyebrow at the hot mess in front of him.

What happened next, caught him completely off guard. Instead of bantering back, Beth eyes did a sweeping glance of the empty room, then her hands found their way to the back of Daryl's neck. His breath caught in his throat and his heart nearly exploded it was beating so fast. The skin that her fingers had grazed was burning from her touch. How could this little girl have such an effect on him?

Daryl took a tight hold on her hips, suddenly aware this was the first time they'd been alone since their encounter in the woods. He backed against the wall, leaning into it while Beth pressed tighter against him. Biting back a groan, he gripped her tighter as her soft lips lightly touched against the base of his throat. She was like a drug to him; one he was completely addicted to.

"Slow down there," he mumbled. Beth left soft peck up his neck and across his jaw, before planting a small kiss on his lips.

"Why?" she asked, a smile playing on her lips. "Let's tell everyone! Then, we can be like Glenn and Maggie."

Glenn and Maggie? Is that what she wanted? A relationship like her sister? Daryl didn't have a problem with the couple. He even considered them his friends, but when he kissed Beth nearly a week ago, a "Maggie and Glenn" relationship isn't what he pictured. He couldn't see himself being there for Beth like Glenn was for Maggie. Sure, he could protect Beth and make sure she was fed every night, but Daryl couldn't provide the _cute_ part of a relationship. That wasn't him.

It shouldn't have surprised him that a normal, or as normal as it could these days, relationship is what Beth wanted. She was young and her head was full of fantasies. Daryl stomach knotted, knowing he couldn't be that for her.

"We won't be like them," he said softly.

Beth smile faltered and she pulled her head back. "What do you mean?"

Daryl sighed and he released her hips. Her hands fell from his neck, but she didn't step back.

"I can't do that," Daryl mumbled, shoving his hands into his pockets. Beth's bottom lip trembled and it killed him. He could literally feel the guilt coursing through his veins, but he had spoken the truth. "I can't be that person for you."

"What did you think was going to happen?" Beth's voice cracked and Daryl tried to ignore the water that appeared in her eyes. "That night, a week ago, what we're you expecting to happen? I thought you wanted...something more."

"No," Daryl said, gruffly. "You know me, Beth."

Beth took a step back and her eyes narrowed. "I thought I did." Her voice was sharp and cold and made Daryl feel like the jackass he was. He watched her hurry out of the room and before his aching chest made him run after her, he grabbed his crossbow and went outside to join Michonne.

* * *

"We'll take left side of the street," Rick said, looking in the rearview mirror at Michonne. "Daryl and Beth, you two take the right. Everyone meet at the car when you're finished."

Daryl was thankful they'd found a car in the neighborhood that worked. In minutes, they had arrived at the small, downtown area of town. Not all of the windows and doors were broken, so he was confident they'd find some supplies.

Daryl made sure his crossbow was loaded and he had a gun on hip, before exiting the passenger seat. Beth followed, but didn't look at him. Rick and Michonne quickly headed to their side of the street and entered the nearest building.

"C'mon," Daryl muttered, taking the lead.

They hadn't spoken to each other since their fight the night before. The morning had been awkward and Maggie had given him looks the whole time. Daryl knew he should feel worse about it, but he had told Beth nothing but the truth. He wasn't "boyfriend" material. Did he have feelings for Beth? Of course he did, but Daryl couldn't portray them in the way she craved.

Daryl kicked open the door to the first building, crossbow ready, but it was empty. Literally, empty. Shelves were bare and knocked over. Only a few small items scattered littered the floor. From the look of things, it had been a pharmacy. He grabbed the few packages and bottles and shoved them in his bag, knowing they'd probably need them at some point.

Beth had already started towards the next building. She shoved open the door and was greeted with the familiar sounds of moaning. A walker was shuffling between the many tables and chairs, unaware she had opened the door. It looked as though the building had been a diner of some kind. There was no way she could pass up digging around in the back for some cans.

She quietly walked up behind the rotting corpse, but before she could even raise her knife, an arrow flew by her and shot it in the head. It fell with a squishy _thump_ to the floor.

"I had it covered," she snapped, whipping around to look at Daryl, who was standing in the doorway.

"You're supposed to stick close," he grunted, walking by her to rip out the arrow. Beth looked at his pack and noticed the few arrows sticking from it.

"I can take care of myself," Beth muttered, stomping to the back.

The smell wafting from the kitchen was nauseating. Beth clutched a hand to her nose as she bent down to dig through the cabinets. After a few moments, she was rewarded with several cans of vegetables. Shoving all of them into her bag, she quickly left, eager to be away from the smell.

Daryl was waiting outside, eyeing the street.

"Anything?" he asked, as she came out.

"Yeah, several cans. We're lucky they didn't have fresh vegetables on the menu."

He nodded and they continued down the row of building. Many they didn't even try to go in. They were just office building, but Beth spotted a baby store that she eagerly went into. The store looked like it hadn't been touched. When hell broke loose here, it looked like no one had been in need of baby supplies. Daryl stuffed his bag with the formula he found, while Beth grabbed some clothes. Judith was growing so fast now it was hard to keep her covered.

Walking out of the store, Beth stumbled and Daryl reached out and grabbed her elbow. To his surprise, and annoyance, she snatched her arm out his grasp.

"Don't touch me," she mumbled.

Daryl grabbed her arm again before she made it out the door and spun her around to face him. "What is your problem?" he demanded.

Beth's mouth dropped and her eyes narrowed. Daryl instantly realized he'd lit a fuse.

"Are you serious?" Beth asked, her voice rising. "What's my problem? My problem is I'm stuck with a jerk!"

"Don't be mad, because everything I said was true and you know it!" he growled at her. "I'm sorry it's not what you wanted hear, but you don't need to act like a brat about it."

"Oh my God," Beth hissed. "Just go away! I'll finish this on my own!"

"Fine," Daryl muttered.

Daryl shoved past her and made his way to the car. Beth watched his retreating figure. Her body was nearly shaking from the anger she had radiating through her. God, he could really get under her skin. It got her so angry that Daryl kept thinking he wasn't good. Beth knew everything Daryl was capable of, but he just couldn't see it.

She turned and stomped off to the next building. The door was already open, which wasn't a good sign. She readied her knife and kicked it open, but there were no moans or shuffling feet. Shades covered the windows, making it dark as night, but she could tell it had been some sort of sporting goods store. All the glass cabinets were shattered and she couldn't see any boxes of ammo, but that wasn't surprising. Guns and ammo you could only get off of somebody's dead body now. Stepping further into the gloom, Beth spotted a bundle that was worth grabbing. Stepping over the shattered glass, she bent and shoved it into her bag.

Beth's bag was full and heavy now. She turned to leave and go back to the car with Daryl, but a heavy, rough hand clutched at her mouth from behind. Her scream went unheard and her knife dropped to the floor. Struggling against the heavy body that constrained her, her mind immediately went to Daryl.

Daryl, who was less than a hundred feet away with a loaded crossbow and gun.

If only she could scream.

* * *

**little bit of a cliffhanger :) please review.**


	11. Being Hunted

**HOLY CRAP I DO NOT EVEN KNOW HOW TO APOLOGIZE FOR THIS...****so I cant even begin to describe all the problems that came up in the past few weeks, preventing me from writing/uploading anything! very sorry to keep you all waiting and hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Beth's captor pulled her back into the darkness. She screamed agaisnt the large, rough hand but only a slight muffling sound escaped. She tried to pull his grasp off her, but he was too large. He pulled her by a shelf and, without hesitating, Beth kicked as hard as she could agaisnt the large piece of wood. The force shoved over the shelf, creating a large crash that she knew would grab the attention of anyone on the street.

"You sure fightin' a lot," the man grunted in her ear, causing a shiver to run up her spine. Beth could make out a backdoor in the darkness that he was dragging her to.

"Rest of 'em didn't fight this bad," he continued. "All they did was sit and cry. You got some spunk."

He pulled her to the back, where a door led to an alley. Oh God, if he had a car she knew it'd be all over. The image of the last time a man had pulled her into a car flashed through her mind and her stomach twisted. It had been sheer luck Daryl had stumbled across her last time. She knew that wouldn't happen again.

The stranger tried to tug her through the door and, for a split second, lost his grip on her mouth as he stumbled over the doorway. Beth bit down hard on the stranger's hand and he gave a yell, momentarily forgetting about restraining her. Fighting out of his grip, Beth lunged for her fallen knife. She could hear the man right on her heels and, seconds before he jumped for her, her hands gripped the handle of her weapon. Turning on the ground, she raised it up, feeling the metal plunge into its target.

Daryl threw his bag in the car and looked back to where he had left Beth. She had disappeared inside the building and he let out a sigh, knowing he'd made an ass of himself again. No matter how many times he tried doing what he believed was right, Daryl always managed to screw it up.

Of course he felt bad that he'd hurt Beth. Daryl wanted nothing more than to just take her up in his arms, but she wanted something he couldn't give; something he didn't even know _how_ to give.

"Where's Beth?"

Rick and Michonne came to the car, tossing in their own loot. Daryl nodded towards the building, making sure his crossbow was armed and ready, before walking swiftly in its direction.

"You didn't leave her alone, did you?" Michonne asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Quit your fussin'," he called back. "I'm goin'-."

Suddenly, from the dark building, a heavy crash echoed down the street. Ice flooded Daryl's veins. Without hesitation, he sprinted to the source of the sound. He could hear the heavy footsteps of the others following him.

Skidding to a stop inside the old store, they arrived just in time to see Beth, laying on the ground, dig Daryl's knife into the chest of a stranger.

Michonne flung the, now dead, attacker off of Beth's shaking body as Daryl pulled her to him. He sunk to his knees and held her. Tearless sobs racked her chest and her small hands gripped his shirt tighter than he would have ever thought possible.

"I killed him, I killed him…," she choked out into shoulder.

"You're okay," Daryl said to her quietly. "Better him than you."

Michonne squatted down and lifted up the man's head, to where Beth couldn't see, and looked to Daryl.

"Know him?" she asked.

Daryl nodded ever so slightly, so that he wouldn't alert Beth. He knew the man all too well. He was one of Joe's boys.

Out the quiet, a yell rang out followed by a shot. Michonne jumped to her feet as Rick busted through one of the back doors, probably leading to storage, dragging a man by his collar. The man's gunshot wound, obviously given to him by Rick, was already soaking the front of his shirt. Daryl knew this man, one he didn't recognize, didn't have long.

"Look what I found," Rick sneered, throwing the man down in the middle of the floor.

Daryl let go of Beth, who tried to hold him down, but he pried her fingers of him. Ignoring the small piece of humanity Daryl had left in him, he gave a heavy punch to the man's already bloody face. The stranger yelled and whimpered, but the Daryl felt no remorse.

Daryl bent down, gripping the man's shirt and pulled him up to his face.

"I can draw this out, nice and slow so you go for a long while," Daryl hissed. "But if you tell me what I want to know, I'll make it quick and painless. Your choice partner."

Daryl dropped him, spluttering and spitting up blood. Beth stood up, moving away from the man, taking a stand slightly behind Daryl.

"How'd you get with this man," Daryl demanded.

To his surprise, the man turned on the ground to face the ceiling. He looked at each person, before speaking.

"His group found mine. They had two real rough men, Joe and James."

The man coughed, blood spilling out from his mouth. Daryl felt Beth's forehead lean on the back of his arm. Rick and Michonne, however, were unfazed by the brutality.

"Said they were looking for men to join them. My group had eight guys and they were happy to find us. Later on, we found a building of some sort. Lots of women and kids, but the few guys there were just like us."

He smiled, showing his crimson-stained teeth and it made Daryl's stomach twist.

"The men joined us, we took the women, and burned down the building with the kids inside. You should have heard the screams from those girls!"

"You sick bastard," Michonne said through her teeth, drawing out her sword.

The man, uncaring of the weapons he now had aimed at him, continued. He seemed to be enjoying telling the sick story.

"Our leaders are looking for someone. Said any blonde or man with a crossbow we find, we bring back to camp. They're real eager to find 'em."

The man turned his head to smile at Beth and Daryl. His words were gurgled now from the amount of blood spilling from his mouth.

"They'll find you. You might have killed two of us, but there's more. They'll find you. Man, you'll be dead as soon as they lay eyes on you and she, well, she's gonna wish she was dead."

Daryl shot an arrow into his skull as soon as his last word was spoken.

* * *

"So, how do we handle this?" Maggie asked.

All eyes in the room turned to Rick and Daryl, who were standing at the head of the large, dining room table. After their encounter on the run, they'd hurried back to the house to tell the other what had happened. They'd ushered the kids outside with Judith. No need to frighten them with the horror they would all soon face.

"How do stay away from a group like that?" Glenn asked.

Daryl sighed and glanced quickly at Beth, who was watching him intently.

"It's not a matter of staying away from them," he said to the group. "It's what we do when they find us. Joe is a decent tracker and with all the kids we have, there's no way we're going to be able to hide from him for long."

"Oh God," Maggie muttered.

"He likes to play games," Daryl continued. "Mess with your head. He won't just march in and shoot up everyone. He'll probably give us an ultimatum, make you guys give us up or something."

"And we'll do it, or at least, I will."

All eyes turned to Beth from her spot in the corner. She didn't blush from the attention like she normally would have, however, she did keep her eyes away from Daryl.

"When they find us, I'll leave with them so they won't hurt any of you."

"Like hell you will," Daryl hissed, slamming his hands down on table. "You won't be doing shit."

"Excuse me," Beth nearly shouted back. "If it means saving the group, I'll do whatever I can! I'm not having anyone die for me!"

"We agree," Rick said. Daryl shot a look to him, but he continued. "We don't want anyone dying for us either, Beth. You aren't going off with them."

"If one of us is in trouble, we're all in trouble," Michonne said. "I'll fight for you."

"Us too, Beth," Maggie said, giving Beth's shoulder a squeeze. "We'll even fight for Daryl. Maybe."

The group then dispersed, working on organizing the supplies and keeping an eye on the kids outside. They decided to keep moving. Joe's, well Joe's and James', group was so large now that they would be no more protected outside than they were indoors. Winter was still approaching and they needed more appropriate shelter to wait it out.

Daryl was sitting out front, watching the forest and making sure the girls and Carl didn't wander off too far. Michonne was out walking the perimeter with Rick. Daryl could hear Maggie and Glenn working on making dinner inside in fireplace, while Beth watched Judith crawl around the yard.

As usual, Daryl was finding it hard to keep his eyes off of her. Her smile, her laugh, her blue eyes; all of it was a big stab in his chest.

If only he could be the man she wanted, the man she needed.

* * *

"So, _now_ do you believe me?"

Carl watched the way Daryl's eyes followed Beth all around the yard. He still wasn't even trying to hide the fact he was starring openly at her, watching her every move.

"Okay, okay," Carl said to the sisters in a hushed tone. "You might be right."

Lizzie beamed and leaned in closer. 'Now all we have to do is figure out how to get them together!"

"Ooh, yeah!" Mika squealed. "It'll be just like in the movies."

"You can't get them together," Carl argued. "That stuff doesn't work in real life."

"Sure, it does," Lizzie said, sticking out her tongue. "I'm a professional."

"Whatever," Carl muttered.

* * *

**please let me know what you think :) thanks everyone and sorry for the delay!**


	12. New Home

**CHAPTER 12**

It was three days later, in the middle of the night, when they found it. They actually wouldn't have found it at all if it hadn't been for Lizzie.

The group was moving quickly. They normally only stopped long enough to grab a few hours of sleep, before getting on the move again. Lizzie, Mika, and Carl were beyond exhausted. Daryl was worried one of them might pass out at any moment.

Two nights ago, they had spotted smoke from a nearby campfire. The group of men were closing in on them now. It was only a matter of time.

Rick and Carl led the group, followed by Glenn, Maggie, and Michonne. Beth was after them, Judith sleeping against her chest, and the girls walking on either side of her. Daryl was walking closely behind Beth, ready to catch her if she fell. She was looking more exhausted than any of the adults and he knew it was because she had the baby strapped to her.

"Beth?" Mika asked quietly. "Are we stopping soon? I wanna sleep."

"I know sweetie," Beth said, softly. "You can sleep soon."

Suddenly, Beth halted right in front of Daryl, who nearly ran into the back of her. It took a second for him to realize it wasn't her who stopped, but Lizzie. She was pulling on Beth's arm, looking wildly into the woods.

"I saw something," she said, looking more awake than she had in days. "Something shiny."

At this point, the rest of the group at stopped, looking back at Beth and the girls.

"You're just tired," Beth tried to explain. "Sometimes we see things when we're tired."

"No, I'm serious," Lizzie said, giving another tug to Beth's arm. When Beth didn't move, Lizzie gave her a look, before dropping her hand and sprinting into the woods.

"Lizzie!" Beth yelled, starting after her, but Daryl and Maggie grabbed her.

"I'll go get her," Daryl muttered, heading off after the young girl.

Lizzie was just a kid, meaning she was slow and loud in the forest. It was no time at all before Daryl had caught to her.

"Come on kid," he said, as he came up behind her.

What he saw, though, made him freeze.

The forest had ended and Lizzie was standing just barely out of the tree line. In front of her was a fence. It was a heavy duty, chain-length fence much like the one at the prison, but instead of being made to keep things in, this one was built to keep things out. Handmade wooden spikes were driven into the ground at the base of the metal and their purpose was pretty clear. Walkers, long dead, were impaled on the spikes, preventing them from reaching the fence.

The other side of the fence looked abandoned, except for a few walkers here and there. A few vehicles and cement buildings could be spotted through the mass of wood spikes and metal.

Moonlight glistened on the chains of the fence and Daryl suddenly knew Lizzie had spotted a jackpot.

Lizzie turned on the spot, arms crossed and a large, smug smile planted on her face.

"Told ya I saw something."

* * *

Nearly an hour later, the group had walked the entire perimeter of the fence. No words had been spoken, just silent observations being made. When they had walked the entire distance and came to a heavy, metal gate that was half the height of the fence, they stopped.

It was Rick who spoke first.

"Looks like the fence is still intact, which means this place fell from the inside. Must have been in the beginning before everyone knew that any death causes…this. It looks like some sort of refugee camp and, if I'm right that it fell in the beginning then, it'll have supplies inside."

Everyone looked around at each other. No one had forgotten the prison and how that had thought it was safe, but winter would be upon them soon and Joe's group was quickly approaching. Their options were quickly dwindling.

"What other choice do we have?" Maggie said, looking at everyone.

There was a chorus of nods and agreements.

"Alright," Rick said. "We can't take it tonight. It's too risky in the dark. In the morning. We'll clear it out."

No fire was made that night. The kids passed out as soon as their heads touched the dirt. Everyone else either sat up against a tree or the metal gate, trying to get some sleep. Beth was propped up against a large tree, giving Judith a bottle. Ignoring every logical thought in his brain, Daryl sat down next to her.

"Hey you," she said sleepily, looking up at him.

Rick often offered to take the baby from Beth to allow her to rest, but Beth always declined. Daryl knew she had an attachment to Judith, almost as great if she had been her own child.

"She's sure chuggin' away," Daryl said quietly, watching Judy gulp down the last remains of her bottle.

"She's getting big," Beth said. "Soon, she'll be walking and talking…I'll be chasing her everywhere."

"Good thing we have a fence now."

Beth set the bottle down and Judith, now asleep, snuggled in closer to Beth's chest. Beth closed her eyes and laid her head on Daryl's arm.

"Do you think this place is our new home," she asked, quietly. "Do you think we'll be able to stay?"

Daryl didn't answer her. Instead, he noticed how uncomfortable Beth's arms looked holding up Judith while she slept. Knowing full well that Maggie would most likely kick his ass in the morning, Daryl gave a slight tug on Beth's torso, slightly lifting her up.

"What are you doing," she mumbled, half asleep already.

"Just c'mere."

He slid one leg under her, then set her back down, wrapping his arms under hers, so that he was the one supporting Judith. Beth was now nestled in between his legs, laying up against his chest. Her head rested under his neck and Daryl silently wondered what he had against this, because this, having her here with him, was the most amazing experience in the world.

After a few minutes of Beth's quiet breathing, he whispered.

"I think this place will be our new home."

* * *

"Okay, who's the lightest?"

It was early morning. The first rays of rays of sun had finally peaked over the forest, allowing the group the finally "clear out" the camp. They decided the easiest way would be to heave two people over the gate to open it from the inside for the others.

Of course, Beth was the first one to pipe up.

"I'll go. I just need someone with good aim to watch my back."

Before Daryl could open his mouth, Glenn stepped forward.

"I'm pretty light, at least, compared to the other guys."

It was true. It would be much easier to get Glenn over the gate versus Daryl, or even Rick. So reluctantly, Daryl nodded.

"Alright, then," Rick said. "We'll get you two over. After the gate is opened, everyone stay close together. We'll clear it out together."

Less than a minute later, Glenn was straddling the top of the gate as Daryl lifted Beth up.

"Don't drop me," Beth said nervously, as she slowly stood up on his shoulders.

"Quit your worryin'," Daryl grunted. "You know I'd catch ya."

Maggie narrowed her eyes and Daryl quickly looked away from her. Thankfully, he had woken up before anyone else had this morning, allowing himself to detangle from Beth before anyone saw.

Beth quickly managed her way onto the gate and minutes later, both she and Glenn had the rusty, metal contraption unlocked. It opened outwards down the middle and the others grabbed the edges to help pry it open.

The complex looked much larger now that were on the inside. Quite a few walkers were making their way towards them, but Daryl was pleased to see they were nearly completely bones and had the most rotten flesh he'd seen yet. That meant they were pretty old and Rick was right.

Forming a tight circle, with children in the middle, it took all the way until sundown before they had the place walker free. Daryl was still stunned at what they had discovered. This place, whatever it was, was ideal. It could realistically be a permanent home.

The length of the complex was nearly half a mile. All the building were made of solid concrete, including the smaller buildings that looked as though they were small homes. There was a large storage of nonperishable food connected to a cafeteria. Near those was the water supply. Water was collected from rain and stored in large barrels. These barrels were also connected to a shower house. On the other side of the complex were the small, house like buildings. There were fifteen of them, each with one small front room and two small bedrooms, large enough for one bed. All of this only took up one half of the complex. The other half, was strictly fields and building that looked as though it purpose had been meant for animals.

This place, this secret haven, had saved their lives.

"I can't believe this," Glenn said. "I mean, are we really this lucky?"

The group was sitting around a large fire, celebrating their new victory with a bit of warmth. Rick hadn't stopped smiling since they came through the gate. Maggie and Beth each looked like they were close to tears and Michonne's ever-present scowl had disappeared from her face.

"This place is great," Beth said, from her spot next to Daryl. "But what is it? It doesn't seem like it was a refugee camp."

"You're right," Rick responded, holding a sleeping Judith. "They wouldn't have permanent buildings like this and there's no sign the military was ever here."

The few vehicles inside the camp included a truck and two small cars. While they seemed like they would be alright with a little work, they were hardly military class vehicles.

"But it's obvious it was made for this," Maddie piped up. "The small houses, the fence, and the supplies…it was built for surviving this."

"Maybe it wasn't built for this _specifically_," Glenn said.

"What are you talkin' 'bout?" Daryl asked. "What else would it be built for?"

"Well, before everything went down," Glenn began, his face turning pink in the firelight. "I used to watch this TV show. It was all about these crazy people who prepped for the end of the world. No one expected walkers though. It was more like prepping for a government shutdown or nuclear war. Even though they were crazy, a lot of these people were rich. Like really rich. They built all these amazing areas in random land plots in the middle of nowhere. Maybe, just maybe, that's what this is."

"I guess that's possible," Rick said. "Tomorrow, we'll see if we can find anything that'll tell us what it is."

With that, the group dispersed and conversations grew quiet. They would be sleeping in the center of the complex until they could clean out places to bunker down. All the walkers may be dead, but nearly two years of grim and dirt had settled. If this was going to be their new home, they were going to scrub it down right.

"I'll go on watch," Daryl grunted, rising to his feet.

"Me too," a sweet, soft voice said from beside him.

Unsure why she wanted to be with him alone, Daryl and Beth walked away from the light of the fire. They began walking the length of the fence, hearing no moans or groaning from the other side.

"Stay close," he told her after a few minutes of silence. "I don't have many arrows left."

"Oh!" Beth smiled widely and took of sprinting back towards the fire.

"Hey!" Daryl called after her, but she ignored him.

He watched as she dug in her bag, removing a black bundle, before running back to him.

"I've got a surprise for you," she beamed, thrusting the bundle into his free hand. "Found it before that…man grabbed me."

In disbelief, he starred at the bundle. It was a package of arrows. There were over twenty all bound together.

"Damn, girl," he smiled, raising an eyebrow at her. "I thought you were mad at me."

"I am, or was, mad at you," she stuttered. Even in the dark, Daryl could tell she was blushing. "I was thinking about what you said, about how you couldn't give me that and-and I don't think that's true."

They began walking again, but slowly, staying close by each other.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really. So, what if, we take things slow? Really slow."

Daryl sighed. "Beth, I already told-."

"I know, I know," she interrupted. "I get that, but I mean slower than we were even goin' before. No telling anyone, I promise."

Daryl looked down at her. He looked down and really saw her. He saw her blue eyes, the couple freckles that scattered her cheeks, and her blonde hair shining in the moonlight. Most of all, he saw her youth. Her smile was small and hopeful, matching the sparkle in her eyes. God, Beth was everything good. Everything pure and light left in this world was all wrapped in one little package and it was standing right beside him.

She was everything he craved, everything he needed, everything he wasn't.

"Alright," he mumbled. He didn't say anything else, didn't give any indication he even cared what was happening, but Beth's smile grew.

As they continued their walk in the dark, her small hand found its way into his.

* * *

**so what did you all think :) now that they're finally working on things slowly daryl will finally stop freaking out! please review!**


End file.
